A Little Lost
by Time Warp
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out she has a former bretrothed that disappeared years ago she makes the excuse to go find him. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter that looks just like the lost prince?
1. Default Chapter

A Little Lost  
  
by: Time Warp  
  
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out about her former betroved who disapeared years ago she makes up the excuse that she wants to find him, so she could avoid marrige. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter who looks just like the lost prince? S+S   
  
The land was in flames. Soldiers tracked their prey with speed and accuracy. They ran and in the distance they saw what they were looking for; a horse with two figures on it.   
  
The older of the two looked back, her long ebony hair flew out from under her hood. She urged the horse to run faster. She could feel the younger passenger tremble. She looked down and whispered reassuring words to the frightened child.   
  
The child was only five years old and was quite smart dispite that. Even though that was a fact, the child was often niave. Though no matter how niave the child was, the severity of the situation hadn't escaped the child's young mind. Nor did the fact that the chance of their escaping was nill.   
  
The soldiers shot at the figure with their arrows. None of the arrows pierced either of the figure's skin, but in it did pierce the horse's skin killing it instantly. The soldiers smirked knowing their job had just gotten much easier.   
  
The woman jumped off the dead animal and ran with the child in her arms. She spotted an old rope bridge. With all her might she ran to the bridge. If she could just get across....   
  
As she was half way across the bridge she realized there was no hope. Her eyes spotted the soldiers on the other side. Her ears heard the footsteps of the soldiers behind her. There was no escape. She felt the child in her arms whimper. She wished she could do the same, but she wouldn't. Her pride got in the way. She had always considered herself a strong woman and never would she let those horrid men see her fear or sorrow.   
  
She whispered her apologies to her husband and children. Where ever they were... She had failed. Failed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Happy Birthday Princess!" the crowd of people cheered.   
  
Sakura smiled and felt her cheeks grow red at all the attention she was getting. Her friends all laughed and spoke to her. Everyone gave her compliments on her beauty; her father had even said she looked a lot like her mother.   
  
Young men gathered around her and asked her to dance. She politely turned them down. She knew her older brother wanted to have the last dance of the night with her. She was sure that was because he didn't want any one dancing with her though.   
  
Soon it was time to be presented with gifts. She didn't really need them, but she was too polite to turn the gifts down. She smiled at the beauty of the dress her best friend, Tomoyo, had made for her, she held the simple yet elegant fans Meiling brought back from her travels just for her, her eyes twinkled at the small, but very cute bear Rika had sewn for her birthday, held the book that Naoko gave her close, and wore the elegant locket Chihauru and Takashi given her. She placed the small and dainty cherry blossom shaped barret her brother, Touya, had given in her aurburn hair.   
  
Soon the party was over and most off the guests left. Sakura's friends stayed at the castle for the night. The king and ruler of the Kinomoto Kingdom, Fujitaka, called Sakura over for he hadn't given her his gift yet and was now about to. Touya and her friends followed after her and the king in couriousity. The king had been very secretive about the gift the week before and now they anxious to see what it was.  
  
Fujitaka gave a mysterious smile and led the group down the castle's winding halls. Soon they reached a door in a remote region of the castle. The group of younger people could tell it hadn't been open in a while, because when it was opened a loud creeking noise echoed thoughout the halls.   
  
Sakura's eyes instantly lit up at the sight of the room, "Otou-san, you shouldn't have."  
  
The rest of the group smiled. Before them was a large room and dusty room filled with various things. They all knew just how much this room would mean to Sakura. It belonged to her deceased mother. Nedeshiko Kinomoto the former queen of the Kinomoto Kingdom had been extremely close to her daughter. This room was were Nedeshiko placed all her treasured items. All the things Nedeshiko held dear was in that room.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sakura said excitedly as she looked around the room.  
  
"I hope you enjoy it as much as your mother did. I'm hoping you'll place things with your future husband in this room," Fujitaka replied with a smile.  
  
Sakura's smile instantly fell. He was talking about marrige again. Fujitaka was determined to find Sakura a suitable husband. Now that she had turned sixteen, Fujitaka increased his efforts. He wanted her married by the time she was eighteen. Sakura knew he only meant well, but couldn't he see she wanted to marry for love? He couldn't and she didn't have the heart to tell him.  
  
"I'm sure this will be an even happier birthday too! I have news. Prince Satashi of the Dirken Kingdom has asked for your hand in marrige!" Fujitaka exclaimed while he brimmed with happiness.  
  
The faces of everyone else in the room fell, especially Sakura's. Satashi was a slimey jerk who only liked her for the way she looked. He was mean to everyone, but Sakura and Fujitaka. Though this fake kindness he displayed was to impress the both of them. It sickened Sakura to her very core.  
  
"I can't belive this! How can you just agree to marry Sakura off like that!?" Touya demanded in anger and surprise.  
  
Fujitaka waved his hand carelessly, "Touya, if you had your way, Sakura would die an old maid. Anyway if Sakura objects I'll cancel," he gave her a pleading look, "Do you?"  
  
Sakura was about to say she did object, but that look on her father's face was just too much, "No, outo-san, I don't object."  
  
"Wonderful!" Fujitaka said as he clasped his hands together, "If you will excuse me, I have to take leave."  
  
With that the king left the room leaving Sakura with her brother and friends.   
  
"Why didn't you say that you don't want to marry that sleez?" Meiling asked.  
  
The others agreed with the question and gave Sakura an expectant look.   
  
"Let's not talk about it right now, okay guys? I'm tired, we had to go to that ball and everything..." Sakura said as she tired to change the subject.   
  
They would have objected, but the fact that it was her birthday swirled around in all of their minds, so they decided they would ask her the next day.  
  
Tomoyo tried to change the solemn mood, "So! How about we look around the room? I'm sure there must be lots of wonderful things laying about just waiting to be discovered!"  
  
"That would be fun!" Sakura said with cheery smile. Inwardly she sighed in relief at the fact that they didn't pry into the matter.  
  
Touya didn't want to look around, but he stayed just for the fact that he wanted to ask her sister why she didn't object to the marrige.   
  
"Come look at this!" Sakura's excited vioce said from the back of the room in a closet.  
  
Sakura walked out of the closet dragging a fairly large painting while doing so.  
  
Touya eyes widened at the sight of the painting. He had never expected it to be here. Never.   
  
The girls all looked at it. It was obviously painted by a master artist, but that wasn't what intrigued them. In the picture it showed not only the royal Kinomoto family, but another family as well. The families stood in three rows. Fujitaka was on the far left with Nadeshiko next to him. An unknown woman with long ebony hair was next, then a tall man with unruly chesnut hair. The next row had four girls that varied in age. Touya stood before the first one on the far left. The last row only had two people. They were the youngest. Sakura stood on the left with a huge smile on her face and next to her was a boy who looked slightly older. He had curious amber eyes and unrly chesnut hair like the man in the back row. The girls looked expectantly at Touya, he looked about ten in the picture and would obviously know who that family was.   
  
"I'm tired. I think I should go to my chambers," Touya said as he stood.  
  
"Onni-chan! Tell us who's in the picture!" Sakura whined.  
  
Touya muttered somthing about her being immature then he looked Sakura in the eye and said, "They're nobody, you should just get rid of that painting."  
  
"Hm.... Hey, doesn't that girl in the picture look like Lady Sheifa?" Meiling asked.  
  
They all looked at it. Meiling smirked, "Yeah, it is Lady Sheifa! Lets go and ask her."  
  
The rest of the girls agreed. Touya ran in front of them and blocked the door, "I can't let you do that."  
  
"Why?" Naoko asked.  
  
"I shouldn't tell you girls this, but if I don't you'll bother Lady Sheifa and that will be very bad..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so tell us allready!" Meiling said.  
  
Touya chose to ignore that comment. He walked to a window and mentioned to them to join him. They all looked out the window.  
  
"Do you see that dark land over there?"  
  
They all nodded. Sakura shruddered, "That's a spooky place. I don't want to go there ever."  
  
Touya smirked, "But you have been there. Many times and you loved each visit."  
  
"Huh!?" all the girls said in surprise.  
  
"That dark land was once a beautiful and prosperous kingdom. It was the Li Kingdom," Touya paused as sadness filled his eyes, "It was attacked and was fallen. You girls are too young to remember, but it happened."  
  
The girls were shocked to here this and listened more intently.  
  
"That other family in that portrait was the Li royal family. Mother and the Li Kindom queen, Yelan were very close friends. After father met the Li kingdom king he became a close to as well. Those four girls were the eldest children. They were Sheifa, Fanren, Fuutie, and Feimei. Their youngest child was Syaoran, he's that boy standing next to you, Sakura. He was two years older than you, and not only that.... He was your betroved."  
  
The girls gaped. Sakura had a betroved? If so, then why was Fujitaka marrying her off to Satashi instead?   
  
"Why is Sakura marrying Satashi instead?" Rika asked.  
  
Touya looked out the window, "No one knows what exactly happened the night the Li Kingdom fell... All I know is the princesses were rushed off to four different allying kingdoms. That's why Sheifa is here. The king was found dead after the battle. Queen Yelan was captured and no one know her where abouts now. And as for Syaoran.... He simply vanished."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"I mean, Li Syaoran was gone. He disappeared. No one knows where he is. Mother and father sent out many search parties, but he was never found. Everyone assumes he's dead. It's a pity, though. I never really got along with the kid, but he was a good person. He always seemed to know things everyone esle didn't. He smiled a lot, but when there was something or someone he didn't like he would voice his dislike anytime. Even in front of the person or thing. Mother and father treated him like a second son... Not only that, but you two were close. I remember how you would light up whenever he visited, and you both would play together. Sheifa and the three other Li princess were very sad when they learned of their father'e death, but Syaoran's disappearence broke their hearts. That why you can't ask Sheifa about the painting... She hasn't recovered from the news... even if it's been eleven years. He was too young, much too young. If he were alive now he would be eighteen..."   
  
The news intrigued Sakura. She had a betroved... Not only that, but he disappeared... Wait a second! If he had disappeared eleven years ago and he was never found then....  
  
A servant ran into the room breaking Sakura's train of thought, "Queen Yelan! She's alive and she's here! Please hurry to the throne room. The king wants you come and meet her!"  
  
They all took a look of surprise...  
  
~*~  
  
^_^;; It sort of boring right now, but I trying to make it interesting... I shouldn't be really be writing this though... I have way too many unfinished fics... but I couldn't help it... Oh, well I'll just add to my long list of unfinished fics... but I might wirte faster if I get reviews. *hint hint* That goes for my other fics too. 


	2. Yelan's beliefs and Meiling's request

A Little Lost By: Time Warp  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura. CLAMP does  
  
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out about her former betrothed who disappeared years ago she makes up the excuse that she wants to find him, so she could avoid marriage. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter who looks just like the lost prince? S+S  
  
I would like to take this time to apologize if the wait was sort of long. I was halfway done with this chapter, when my disk got totally wiped clean. All my work and stories were gone. Including ones that I hadn't even posted... Dumb disk. *Throws* it on the floor and stomps on it* Anyway please enjoy this story.  
  
The crowd cheered and ranted as he entered the arena. His eyes were vivid amber, yet they were emotionless at the same time. Another man stared at him with malice in reflecting in his eyes. The man charged at him.  
  
He studied the man as he raced toward him. He had a large build and was quite slow. He knew he could kill the man within a foot's distance. He averted his eyes to the crowd. Their loud cheers and rants would decide both their fates. It did every time they stepped into the arena. They wanted a show. They wouldn't be satisfied with a quick painless death; they wanted a slow pain filled one. If they wanted a show, a show they would get.  
  
The man finally reached him and threw a punch. He easily caught the attempted attack. He held the man's fist tight without letting it go. The man let out a yelp. A loud snapped noise filled the air, as the man's yelp soon became an agonized scream. The yells of the crowd instantly grew in volume. The man recoiled as he cradled his now broken hand. He turned back and using his free hand grabbed one of the two swords that were lying on the ground in the middle of the arena. He yelled in anger as he charged again at the amber-eyed figure.  
  
The amber eyed figured easily avoided the attack as he jumped over the man with ease. He landed near the remaining sword so he grabbed it. The man once again charged. He tried to slice and hurt the amber eyed fighter with all his might, but didn't land a blow. In anger he threw his sword at the figure. The figure blocked the flying sword with his sword. The sword fell toward the ground, but the fighter caught it before it actually did. The man soon realized he would die; the match wasn't a fair one... So he did what came natural to him, he ran.  
  
The fighter's amber eyes followed the retreating man. They narrowed. He wouldn't get away that easily. He followed the running coward with more speed and agility. With each hand armed with a sword, he jumped and sliced with a clean, yet bloody swipe at the man's head.  
  
The crowd broke out into cheers.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stared at the sight happening before her eyes. Yelan stood there as Sheifa ran up to her and hugged as tightly as she could.  
  
Sheifa broke into tears, "Everyone said you were probably dead, but I knew you weren't. I'm so happy."  
  
Yelan smiled, "You became the strong woman I knew you would be. I'm very proud."  
  
Sheifa pulled back and smiled. She turned to her three sisters that Yelan had arrived with. She ran embraced them as well.  
  
Sakura's eyes shined at the sight of the reunited family. She felt overwhelmingly happy for them. She frowned once the thought of her engagement to Satashi. Then she remembers the fact that Yelan had a son. Touya said he disappeared during the siege, but surely he would be with Yelan, since she was captured and not seen since.  
  
Being as young as she was and not experienced as others she foolishly asked, "Where is your son?"  
  
Silence suddenly lulled over the room. Sakura soon realized her mistake and instantly felt guilty. Fujitaka gave Touya a look as soon as he figured out that Sakura knew about the Li Kingdom.  
  
Sakura let her gaze hit the ground in shame.  
  
"I do not know my son's whereabouts" Yelan murmured quietly.  
  
"Yelan, I apologize for my daughter's rash behavior," Fujitaka said quickly, "May I see you in my planning room?"  
  
Yelan nodded soundlessly. Sakura felt her heart sink as Fujitaka mentioned for her to follow. She followed the pair into a room behind Fujitaka's throne. She was nervous and excited. She had never entered that room before. Hardly anyone had.  
  
The room was dimly lit when the entered. Sakura had to squint her eyes when Fujitaka pulled back the silk curtains, allowing light to flood the room.  
  
Fujitaka turned to Yelan, "Yelan, I know the subject of your son is a difficult one, but it would have come up sooner or later."  
  
Yelan nodded, "I understand, but you must know I place full belief in the fact that my son is alive."  
  
Fujitaka sighed, "He has been missing for years. The chances of his survival are nil."  
  
"I refuse to believe that my son is dead, until I see proof of it," Yelan said boldly.  
  
"If the same thing happened to myself I would also do the same, but I'm afraid I must cancel the betrothal between my daughter and your son. She has been promised to another," Fujitaka said after a brief contemplation.  
  
"I see, but I know my son is alive. I have three goals. To find my son, regain my kingdom, and avenge my late husband. I will accomplish these things. When my son is found before this marriage, then will it be safe to say that it is canceled?" Yelan questioned.  
  
"I understand these goals and if I were in the same position I would do the same, and I will do anything to aid you but the issue on the betrothal..." Fujitaka looked at Sakura, "That depends on my daughter. It is her life and her choice to make. Not mine."  
  
Sakura had been silent the whole time as she tried to decide whether she should speak. Now the attention was on her and she was suddenly very uneasy. Wait. This was the chance she needed! If they found this lost prince then she wouldn't have to marry that snotty prince Satashi!  
  
"I think you should allow miss Yelan to search for her son... after all you two are old friends right?" Sakura asked.  
  
Fujitaka frowned, "I see... You have six months. That's when my daughter is marry."  
  
"I understand, you will not regret your decision," Yelan said as she bowed.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe she was to marry in six months. That soon? When was her father going to tell her? Six fleeting months of freedom. Then she again had another idea. If she only had six months then she would spend them outside of the castle, "Father I want to help in the search. Let me go too."  
  
Fujitaka shook his head, "You are a princess. You have responsibilities in the castle. I won't allow it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, you are excused. Return to your room."  
  
Sakura left and marched to her room in annoyance. She frowned as she entered the room. One of her guardians, Cerberus, looked and her and asked, "What's wrong with you? It's your birthday shouldn't you be happy?"  
  
Sakura explained the whole situation to Kero.  
  
"I don't see the problem," Kero said without a care.  
  
"Hello? Have you been listening to me for the last few minutes?" Sakura questioned in annoyance.  
  
"Hello? Am I not looking at the Card Mistress, the single most powerful sorceress in the world? The girl who has magical cards that would do every wish and whim for her?" Kero asked with sarcasm.  
  
"Okay, I get your point. And you know what? I'll do it! I'm going to run away and look for this prince myself. I'm not going to waste my last six months of freedom stuck here," Sakura announced.  
  
"Okay! Then it's my duty as your guardian to come along! Yue should stay here. He can report the castle's happenings," Kero said in excitement.  
  
"Then it's decided! We're going to look for this prince!" Sakura said.  
  
She packed all her money, cards, clothes, and other needed items. She then wrote a letter explaining her actions. She went to her mother's former treasure room and look at the picture. Using the small card she shrunk the card to the size of a wallet sized photograph.  
  
She and Kero informed Yukito of what they were going to do. He didn't seem to like the idea, but when Sakura set her mind to something there was no changing it so he let her go.  
  
Sakura hopped out of her bedroom window with the help of the jump card. She landed in the courtyard.  
  
"Okay! We're ready to go!" a voice behind her announced.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura spun around to see Tomoyo and Meiling ready and packed, "How did you-"  
  
Meiling cut her off, "Come on! Do you think we're dense or something? The way you marched off to your room explained everything."  
  
"You guys can't go! It's too dangerous!" Sakura said with worry laced in her voice.  
  
"You forget Kero is coming. Meiling has traveled many places and can help in navigation. Not to mention she knows kung fu between the both of them we all set," Tomoyo said with a cheery voice, "Now hurry! I hear a guard in the distance. Lets go."  
  
Before Sakura could say anything else Tomoyo pulled her behind a bush. Soon after the guard passed they left the castle without a glance back.  
  
Walking, walking that's all they did. Sakura felt like her feet would explode, "When will we reach town?"  
  
"Soon," Meiling said as she looked forward, "Speaking of town..."  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero instantly knew she wanted something.  
  
"Okay, what do you want?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to go see the Fights... They're only staying for a few weeks and they leave. So..."  
  
Sakura frowned. She thought the so-called Fights were barbaric. Two men were placed into an arena and they would fight. Usually to the death.  
  
"I don't think we should go..." Sakura said.  
  
"I agree, it's horrible what they do there," Tomoyo said in agreement.  
  
"Come on! I only want one thing! One of the fights that's all. I wanted to see the Wolf..." Meiling said.  
  
"The Wolf?"  
  
Meiling instantly grew excited, "Yeah, he's never been defeated! I want to see him fight!"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Well, fine. But only one fight!" Sakura said as she got a look from Tomoyo.  
  
They were all a little happy because they had brightened Meiling's day. The three of them weren't nearly as happy as Meiling was.  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura sighed as she sat in the stands of a large arena. Hoots and yells filled the air. The gates opened and a fairly large man walked out. Then a young male fighter walked out of the opposite gate. He had fiery amber eyes and frown on his face.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. She shuffled through her belongings until she found the shrunken version of the painting. There was no mistaking it. He was the spitting image of the lost prince... ~*~  
  
Thanks you for reviews! I enjoy reading them. As for the question of Meiling's relation to Syaoran... Well, she isn't related in this fic. Anyway, please review. The more reviews the faster I work.  
  
-Time Warp 


	3. Meeting Young Sir, the Wolf, and a Stran...

A Little Lost  
  
by: Time Warp  
  
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out about her former betrothed who disappeared years ago she makes up the excuse that she wants to find him, so she could avoid marriage. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter who looks just like the lost prince? S+S  
  
Okay, it took me far longer than I expected to do this chapter. What do I blame? HOMEWORK! Jeez... I have homework up to the wazza... Anyway, I should stop my ranting and just start the chapter.  
  
It was a forest. If you were to walk inside, you would be calmed and cooled by the trees and shade. A small brook can be seen flowing into the forest. In the distance sounds of animals can be heard. But if you listened carefully, you would also hear the soft humming of a girl.  
  
Follow the flow of the brook's water. You would see her as she played with flowers and dipped her feet into the water. She hummed quietly as she waited. He probably wouldn't come. After all, he traveled too much to come and visit a lot. Even so, everyday she sat by the brook and waited.  
  
She leaned forward and dipped her hands into the water. A sad smile hinted at her lips... He isn't coming.  
  
"AME!!!!" a loud voice yelled.  
  
The girl looked up and quickly stood. She rushed off into the woods toward the voice.  
  
~*~  
  
He held his stance. The man charged. Sakura couldn't bear to look. The little guy always loses... Here was the exact duplicate of the lost prince and the wolf was going to kill him... Oh the irony.  
  
Sakura turned the other way. She tried to avert her eyes. It was far too gruesome for her. Meiling on the other hand was having to time of her life as she yelled and shouted along with the rest of the crowd.  
  
Tomoyo and Kero started to wonder just how she became a lady of the court...  
  
Sakura could take it anymore. The sound of clashing swords and the crowd's yells made her want to look at was happening. She look in the direction of the fight just to see the prince look alike not just holding his own against the wolf, (who happened to be twice his size) but he was actually winning.  
  
The more she thought about it, the more unworthy the wolf seemed to be of his name and undefeated title. That look alike was much better. Even she could tell. Suddenly the look alike blocked the wolf's sword with his own. With one quick movement he shoved the sword through the wolf's stomach.  
  
The wolf dropped his sword and backed up. He staggered as he did. The look alike wasted no time as he ran to the wolf and grabbed the sword. (That just so happened to be still stuck in the wolf's stomach.) Instead of pulling it out, he used it to throw the wolf into the air.  
  
Sakura gaped as he held the sword and while the wolf was still in the air, he unleashed as barrage of attacks with it. The wolf hit the ground, dead.  
  
The crowd screamed in satisfaction. Meiling was screaming along with them. Sakura gaped. She had never seen anything killed before. Not even an animal. She felt sick to her stomach.  
  
Meiling turned to Sakura, "Isn't the wolf a great fighter? I wish I could fight him..."  
  
"What do you mean? He lost and now he's... dead..." Sakura said quietly.  
  
Meiling gave her a weird look and then burst out laughing, "You thought that big pathetic excuse of a fighter was the wolf? Oh man! Sakura, you kill me!"  
  
Sakura blushed at her mistake. She then remembered her little discovery, "That guy, well I guess he was the wolf, he looked just like lost prince! Didn't you see?"  
  
"Really?" Meiling, Kero, and Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Jeez, that was a lot easier than I expected!" Kero exclaimed happily, "Now all we have to do is go get the guy and go home. We'll be back in time for pudding!"  
  
The group sweat dropped. Though the thought of this whole ordeal did seem easy in Tomoyo's mind. Too easy if you were to ask her...  
  
~*~  
  
He walked into the tent. Another battle. Another victory. The same routine everyday. Nothing weird. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then why had he awoken that morning with the feeling that something was going to happen? Had he imagined it?  
  
"Great job, boy. You did well. We made a lot of money from that fight," a man said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Now, now, father. We know that Syaoran doesn't like being called boy," a voice said from behind the man.  
  
The man turned to see his son, "Yes, I remember now, Eriol. You both can go now. You don't have to come back until half past. Got it?"  
  
"Of course father," Eriol said with a sly smile, "Come, Syaoran. That only gives us an hour or so."  
  
The two younger men left the tent as the older man stayed and counted the money.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol and Syaoran walked down the aisle of tents and other forms of temporary housing.  
  
Eriol looked at Syaoran, "Maybe we should go to town."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes, "All towns are the same."  
  
"Perhaps, but the people are always different," Eriol replied as he walked slightly ahead.  
  
Syaoran snorted and followed, "It's not like I have a choice in the matter anyway."  
  
Eriol was about to respond to Syaoran's remark when a loud voice cut him off.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO BACK HERE? WE'RE GOING TO DO AS WE PLEASE! AND WE WANT TO GO BACK THERE!" A loud and suspiciously feminine voice yelled loudly.  
  
Eriol rushed to the front. Syaoran sighed as he followed. They arrived to see a furious raven hair girl yelling at the guard. Two other girls stood behind her. They were obviously embarrassed, because they were shaking their heads.  
  
Eriol cut in between the girl and the guard, "Excuse me, but what exactly is going on here?"  
  
The guard quickly bowed, "Young sir... I very sorry for this disturbance... These three girls are insisting that I allow them back here to look at the fighters."  
  
Eriol glanced at the three girls. The first one, who had been yelling at the guard, was the tallest. She had raven black hair and ruby red eyes. Many could see her as attractive, but he could tell that behind her beauty lied a vile temper. She wasn't one to anger.  
  
The second was the shortest. She had shoulder length auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She too was pretty. Right away he could tell she was obviously the most naive one, an innocent girl who seemed out of place.  
  
The last was the most beautiful in his opinion. She had raven colored hair like the first, but hers was much longer. Her violet eyes looked at him knowingly. She was the observant one. The one who didn't let anything escape her keen eyes.  
  
He gave the guard a look, " Three beautiful ladies come here with a simple request and you refuse? What kind of gentleman are you? Let them inside."  
  
The guard gave him a bewildered look, "But young sir, the master-"  
  
Eriol cut him off, "What about my father? If he finds out about this I'll tell him I let them in. Now let them pass."  
  
The guard sighed in defeat and moved aside giving the group of young girls access.  
  
"Please excuse the rudeness of the guards here. They are all fighters and you know most fighters aren't exactly educated," Eriol said as they entered, "Though, I am curious. Why would three beautiful ladies like yourselves want to see uncouth fighters?"  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes. He was one of those charming sort of fellows who won most girls hearts in the blink of an eye. But, he wouldn't win her heart.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him as well. He was tall. He had eyes colored like the night sky and hair to match. There was a wily sense around him. She could tell he was cunning. Someone you wouldn't want to plot against.  
  
"We are looking for someone," Tomoyo said as she carefully chose her words.  
  
"I see, someone you know? Perhaps my father?" Eriol asked as he sensed they were hiding something.  
  
"In a way, yes," Tomoyo replied.  
  
Eriol suddenly remembered Syaoran. He had completely forgotten of Syaoran's presence during the commotion, "Oh, please forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name Eriol and my friend over there is Syaoran."  
  
"What friend?" Meiling asked impatiently, "Your imaginary one?"  
  
Eriol turned around to see Syaoran was no longer standing behind him. He had probably been gone for a few minutes. He sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh, he must of left... Don't worry he's probably on the training grounds... That's where he usually goes. Please follow me," Eriol said as he chose to ignore Meiling's rude comment.  
  
Eriol guided them through rows of tents until they reached a crowded part of the grounds. Well, half of the ground was crowded anyway. The other half had only two people there. Fighters were training and straining themselves as they fought against each other. Sakura looked at him and instantly knew that was the look alike or the wolf. Which ever you would like to refer to him as... She also noticed a handful of the fighters chained to a post, much like animals. She was disturbed by the sight and ran up to the others as they walked.  
  
"Eriol, why are those fighters chained up?" Sakura asked as they plowed through the mass of fighters, trying not to get hit in the process.  
  
Eriol took a sideways glance at them and continued walking through the yard, "Now and then they try to escape, so my father chains them up... It's quite barbaric in my opinion, but I don't have any say in that type of thing."  
  
Sakura frowned, "They're not here by choice?"  
  
Eriol gave her a strange look, "Would you choose to go and fight for your life nearly everyday?"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
Eriol continued walking forward, "Of course not. My father owns them. He owns most of the fighters. Some of them do choose to come here though."  
  
Sakura frowned. His father owned the fighters? Then wasn't this whole thing glorified slave labor?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Eriol's arm. He held both his arms out on both sides blocking the girls from walking any further. Meiling was about to open her mouth in objection when Eriol interrupted her, "See that fighter?" he asked as he pointed to a guy with black hair and red eyes. He was fighting with the wolf and wasn't doing half bad considering what he was going up against.  
  
"He'll kill anyone he goes past this line without his permission," Eriol said as he pointed to the ground. On the ground was a line. It was obviously made by dragging something in the dirt, but it was visible nonetheless.  
  
Sakura felt her breath caught in her throat. Fighters were that violent? For the second time her thoughts were interrupted. This time by a loud thud as the black haired fighter skid across the line, destroying part of it.  
  
"Damn you Long!" he said as he stood up. He sneered as he passed Sakura and the rest of them. The brown haired fighter, now known to Sakura as Long, rolled his eyes. He then glanced at the group, "You let them Enter Eriol? Even I wouldn't have done that."  
  
Eriol grinned. He walked past the now destroyed line and motioned for the group to follow, "Ladies, I would like you to meet friend Long Chang. But everyone calls him Syaoran. You might as well too. I mean, I'm his best friend and he doesn't even let me call him Chang," his eyes took a look of realization, "In all the hurry I forgot to learn your names..."  
  
Syaoran scoffed, "More like self proclaimed best friend. And it's just like you to forget something important such as one's name."  
  
Sakura suddenly had a small feeling of dislike toward him. He seemed very surly and uncaring. She shrugged the feeling away as Tomoyo began to introduce them.  
  
"I am Tailor. Tailor Madison," Tomoyo said as deciding that the two young men standing before them shouldn't know their real names, "These are my two cousins, Avalon Sakura and Rae Meilin," She said as she gestured to the other two girls.  
  
"I see. As I was telling you before am I Eriol and this is Syaoran," Eriol said with his mysterious smile hinting on his lips.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Sakura murmured quietly.  
  
"I assume you still want to see whoever it is you were looking for?" Eriol questioned.  
  
The girls nodded not really knowing what to do since they had met Syaoran.  
  
"Well, then you should see my father. Follow me," Eriol said as he began to walk off in a certain direction.  
  
The rest of them began to follow him. Though Syaoran did with a lot of reluctance.  
  
They came up to a tent. Sakura wondered how Eriol knew which was which. They all look alike. Eriol lifted the flap and entered. They did the same thing and quietly filed into the small tent.  
  
Sakura saw a middle aged man sitting in at a table. He carefully counted what looked like piles of money to Sakura and stacked the golden coins with care. He scribbled things down on a piece of paper while doing so. Sakura could hear him mutter things about food, fighters, and other various things.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat. The man took a quick glance at him and returned to counted and writing, "I said you didn't have to be here until half past. Yet here you are with company no doubt."  
  
"Father, I would like to introduce Miss Tailor, Avalon, and Rae. They would like to speak to you about finding someone that may be here," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo stared at the man. He looked nothing like Eriol. He had wrinkles probably from dealing with fighters. An old string pulled his long hair back. She wondered if they were really related.  
  
The man stopped what he was doing for the second time and looked at the group, "Whom do you wish to see?"  
  
Sakura and Meiling were stumped when it came to answer the simple question. Tomoyo on the other hand thought up a story to cover for them, "We are servants to our mistress. She had recently been widowed. He husband died an unfortunate death when he refused to relinquish money to bandits. She now fears dangers and such things. She sent us out to find a fighter to be a bodyguard. She will not leave the manor until she has one. She wants the best. That why we want to purchase Syaoran."  
  
An odd silence filled the tent. Eriol looked quite surprised. Syaoran who looked surprised for a moment now had a look of indifference. Eriol's father on the other hand, had a look of defiance.  
  
"Syaoran is not for sale," he said as he broke the silence.  
  
"We are willing to pay any price. Our mistress is wealthy," Tomoyo insisted.  
  
Eriol's father crossed his arms, "Look Miss Tailor, Syaoran is worth more money to me than any of the other fighters. All the money in the... Eriol! What kingdom are we in?"  
  
"The Kinomoto Kingdom I believe."  
  
"Yes, the Kinomoto Kingdom. Like I was saying. All the money in the Kinomoto Kingdom isn't worth half as much as the money pulled in for five years of fights. Syaoran is one of my best fighters. Therefore he is not for sale. Pick another, there are plenty of good fighters."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "Our mistress specified Syaoran and Syaoran alone."  
  
"Then I cannot help you," Eriol's father said as he began to write and count again.  
  
"But I can."  
  
Everyone now looked at Eriol. His father narrowed his eyes, "And how do you suppose that?"  
  
"Dear father... Did you forget that Syaoran doesn't belong to you?" Eriol said in a casual manner.  
  
The girls were quite surprised. Syaoran didn't belong to Eriol's father?  
  
Eriol continued, "He belongs to me. I hold the documents."  
  
The man's look darkened, "I see, yet you don't seem to understand that you are under my care, Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo could suddenly see the relation. Eriol was definitely this man's son. An un-spoken challenge hung in the air. Father and son were alike in personality, clever and intelligent.  
  
"I have come of age to leave. So if I wanted, I could leave and take Syaoran with me," Eriol said casually.  
  
"Ah, my dear son, you forget that to leave you must pass the test I give you. Traditions you see."  
  
"Then give me one, dear father. I will pass," Eriol insisted.  
  
The man seemed to think for a moment. Then his eyes seemed to light up with mischief, "You must travel to the Suzuki Kingdom and retrieve the princess' treasure."  
  
Meiling couldn't believe what she heard. Go to the Suzuki Kingdom and retrieve the princess' treasure? That's impossible. The Suzuki Kingdom was across the land. It would take days to get there. Not to mention Eriol is a commoner. They would never give it to him. That didn't even count the princess. She had once met the princess. The princess was a self-absorbed brat who thought nothing about others. She would never give the treasure away.  
  
Eriol grinned. This was going to be a challenge. Not to worry though. Nothing was beyond him, "Consider it done."  
  
His father nodded and they shook hands. Eriol nodded and left the tent, but right before he completely exited he turned and said, "Oh father, did I mention I'm taking Syaoran with me on this little quest?"  
  
The man's eyes flashed with amusement and he nodded with a sly grin.  
  
The girls left the tent as well as Syaoran. He frowned, "How are you going to pull this one off?"  
  
Eriol turned, "With your help my dear friend."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."  
  
"So?" Eriol asked as he turned to the girls, "Since you need to buy Syaoran... Do you want to accompany us on our quest?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "It seems we don't have much of a choice do we?"  
  
"No you don't," Eriol replied.  
  
The girls smiled as they began, as their search for a prince had become a search for a treasure.  
  
~Meanwhile back at the Palace~  
  
"WHAT? SAKURA IS GONE? I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER ABOUT THAT PRINCE!!!!"  
  
Touya frets about his sister's sudden disappearing act. ~*~  
  
Hm... This chapter was sort of uneventful if you know what I mean... But better stuff will come. My head is spinning with all the ideas! Fwee! Oh the things to come! Please don't forget to review! Any input is helpful. 


	4. The Hiiragizawa Name

A Little Lost  
  
By: Time Warp  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, but if I did...  
  
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out about her former betrothed who disappeared years ago she makes up the excuse that she wants to find him, so she could avoid marriage. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter who looks just like the lost prince? S+S  
  
Okay! I'm going to take this time to thank the reviewers! I haven't really done this before, so if my comments seem sort of dumb...  
  
kawaiisamie: Ha! ha! I know with you on my case I'll finish all my fics! Don't worry I'm updating Sayonara Tenshi! It'll be up by Monday. The chapter after that will be updated within a week of the currents post. ^_~ I'm finally getting off my lazy butt and typing the stories. And hey! When are you going to post something for me to read?  
  
rainbow-dreamer: Thank you for saying this story is interesting! One of an author's greatest indulgements is when the readers say things like that. Thanks!  
  
CrystalMoon: ^_^ I loved your review! Don't worry about saying something said before. After all, you took time to review and brought a smile to a person's face.  
  
dANIELLE nGO: I couldn't help but gape at your review. It was very comical! I enjoyed looking at it.  
  
DreamerDust: Thank you for the review! I'll make sure to look at one of your fics.  
  
HoOkEd-On-SuGaR: You have such a cool pen name! He! he!  
  
Cherry Lee: Your review had a nice simplicity to it. I made me very happy to read.  
  
I Love Li Syaoran: That is very true, Touya can be very silly!  
  
Jared: Your review was very insightful! I really liked it. It not only made me happy, but it also gave me ideas! Do not fret! I will explain all! (I really want to do that right now, but good stories never give all the secrets away quickly, right?) I really like POV's too, I just hard time incorporating some into the first three chapters. They were more like introductory ones... Anyways! Now that I have the ball rolling, I'll put some in! In fact I'll start with one! ^_~ ~*~  
  
I watched that devil child play with MY daughter. MY child. There he is taking my daughter's love from me, her mother. I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to steal my daughter's love for me and make her hate me. At times I wonder why I let that demon stay here. Of course I know the answer though. My daughter would never forgive me if I didn't. See? He's making her loath me and there's nothing I can do. But if he will stay here and do this to me, then I will make him suffer for that. It's what he deserves! Isn't it? ~*~  
  
Ah, the drudgery of walking all day. A annoying, yet needed task. Sakura was very moody as she walked down the path following the others. The sun was beating down on her and making her quite tired. She could tell that it was having the same effect on Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol. Even Kero! Perhaps he had it even worse since he has to stay still and pretend to be a toy. But, Syaoran? No, he didn't even look remotely effected. What was he anyway? A robot? All Sakura knew was that if she didn't stop walking soon she might kill the next person who bothers her.  
  
As if to answer her prayers Eriol stopped, "I think we should camp for the night!"  
  
Syaoran peered at him, "And why is that?"  
  
"This weather is ridiculous! We can't travel anymore! At least not without stopping for a while," Eriol replied, "Besides, this is my task, so I think I should lead our little expedition shouldn't I?"  
  
Syaoran, who was unable to come up with a suitable reply, only crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in defeat.  
  
~Tomoyo POV~  
  
I have to remember to thank Eriol for having us stop. I thought I was going to die from a heat stoke. Now I see just how much harder it is for people who weren't as fortunate as I was when it comes to social classes. I wonder how some people can put up with menial things, such as walking everywhere? How can they be happy after that sort of thing. Eriol didn't seem to mind walking before it got excruciatingly hot.  
  
What is with Eriol and Syaoran? We don't know much about them... They might not be as trustworthy as they seem. Then again, they don't know much about us. And what about that Syaoran fellow? He looks exactly like the lost prince in Sakura's painting, only older. Eriol said Syaoran's name was Long Chang, yet he has a nickname that is the same as the prince's name... But, he acts exactly opposite of how Touya described the prince. Now that I think about it... What if Touya described that prince wrong? What if the painter who made the painting, painted the prince exactly opposite of what he actually looked like? The more I think about it, the more impossible this task seems. How in the world are we supposed to find a person, we never met? How? I wouldn't dare tell this to Sakura though... She desperately wants to get out of the marriage with Prince Satashi... Then again who wouldn't? That clad of a person is impossible to even talk to...  
  
"I'm going to to get fire wood," Syaoran mutters as he stands up and seemingly disappears among the bushes and trees. I bet he just doesn't like being around us. That's fine with me. He's not exactly comfortable to be around either.  
  
Sakura looks at Eriol, "Thanks for having us stop. I thought I was going to collapse."  
  
Eriol grins, he always seems to do that, "No problem, I felt the same way."  
  
Sakura smiles, "Yeah, but Syaoran didn't seem to notice the heat."  
  
Eriol shrugs at the comment, "He's always been like that."  
  
"How can he be like that? He's so cold," Sakura says. I can't help but agree with her.  
  
Eriol says nothing for a moment then replies, "He may be cold, but they're a whole different side to him..."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asks. I wonder where she gets that. She just one day came home and said it.  
  
Eriol shakes his head, "Oh! My mistake, I shouldn't have said that! Think nothing of it!"  
  
In my opinion, there's something fishy about that comment. As soon as I saw Eriol, I could tell, he isn't one to make mistakes especially one as careless as saying something you shouldn't say. He's up to something... And I aim to found out what.  
  
~End POV~  
  
He picked up the wood. They spoke about him while he wasn't there. Too bad he heard.  
  
'I'm going to kill Eriol," Syaoran thought grudgingly as he picked up more wood.  
  
He stood up and returned with an armful of wood. Sakura glanced up at him as he placed them down. He glared back at her. Sakura quickly averted her gaze. Syaoran turned his gaze to Eriol, who pretended to not notice the disturbing intense stare.  
  
Tomoyo stood up and announced as she tried to break the tension, "Well, I think I'll cook!"  
  
Of course that wasn't an easy thing to do. Especially when you had no food to cook with. So as that was realized, Syaoran had to go hunting. Meiling accompanied him, claiming she was bored, which was probably true. Sakura went with them as well, deciding she should learn to fend for herself. Kero of course went with her, hiding the whole way, since Syaoran didn't know of him. That left Eriol and Tomoyo to watch the camp; alone.  
  
"So, Eriol," Tomoyo began as she helped him pitch a tent (Which was very hard since she had never done such a thing before), "I couldn't help, but overhear that little conversation you had with Sakura."  
  
Eriol looked up, "Oh, that. Well, It was just a casual conversation."  
  
"Well, I couldn't help think, you were lying," Tomoyo said suspiciously.  
  
"You wound me, Miss Tailor. Why would you accuse me of lying?" Eriol answered dramatically though Tomoyo could tell he was just mocking her.  
  
"You said you made a mistake when you told Sakura Syaoran had a different side," Tomoyo answered with a little annoyance hinting in her voice, "You don't seem like a person who makes many mistakes, especially one as trivial as that."  
  
Eriol cocked his head to the side, "But I did make a mistake."  
  
Tomoyo gave him a confused look.  
  
"This may seem silly, but when I said that I was in the delusion that maybe you friend Sakura and Syaoran might make a good couple," Eriol confessed, "I know it's seemingly unimaginable! I don't know what I was thinking!"  
  
"Actually," Tomoyo said as she smiled mischievously, "If that were to happen, both of them would be a lot easier to deal with!"  
  
Eriol laughed, "That's most likely true!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed as well. Soon her confrontation turned into a cheerful conversation filled with intelligent remarks and quips.  
  
After while Tomoyo soon decided she would asked something that had been bugging her, "So, Eriol... Are you really related to your father?"  
  
Eriol's smile instantly left his face, "Well, he is my father..."  
  
Tomoyo frowned, "I am SO sorry. I offended you, didn't I? I didn't mean to. I was just curious... I'm very sorry..."  
  
Eriol shook his head, "Don't be... Only my father, the oldest fighters, and Syaoran know this... but I suppose I should tell you. You know, to get it off my chest... so, no we're not blood related. He's not my real father."  
  
"Oh," Tomoyo said softly, "I see..."  
  
Eriol continued, "I was born into a family of bandits. We would move from town to town, conning people and stealing. Of course, I was so young, I thought it was just a game. I thought it was all right to do things like that... Well anyway, one day my family decided that we were going to steal from Hiiragizawa Kazuo the rich man who invented the fights! As you know Hiiragizawa Kazuo is the man I consider my father. But anyway as I said, my family planned to rob him for all he had. But when the day arrived, he caught us. My so-called family ran off into the night, leaving me there. I was at the time six."  
  
Tomoyo was shocked as she thought furiously, 'How could anyone do that to his or her child!?'  
  
"I'm sorry," She murmured.  
  
"Why should you be? It's not your fault," Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't think of anything to say so she let Eriol continue.  
  
"I remember that day clearly..." Eriol said as he began to think about what happened as he told her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kazuo walked into the tent. He was tired, after dealing with the fighters for a whole day.  
  
'At times I wonder why I'm in this business,' he thought to himself, 'Then I remember the money.'  
  
He grinned. That instantly left his face when he saw a woman long blue hair, a man with sneaky azure eyes, and a young boy with both features. They were putting all of his money in sacks to steal it away! HIS money!!! Kazuo was not going to stand for that, "HEY!!! What do you @*!#*&*^%^ think you're doing!?!?"  
  
They looked up. The man stared at Kazuo for a second then yelled to the woman and boy, "RUN!"  
  
No way was Kazuo going to stand for a group of thieves stealing his earnings. He grabbed the leg of the closest one. That just happened to be the woman's.  
  
The boy eyes widened as he yelled, "Mama!"  
  
He ran and bit Kazuo's hand.  
  
"Damn brat!" Kazou yelled as he hit the boy, knocking him out in the process. He looked to see the woman and man gone. He saw that they only got away with one sack of his money. He gave an angry stare at the kid lying on the ground. ~*~  
  
Eriol groaned as he woke up. His head was killing him. The six-year-old boy was groggy and disoriented. His senses soon cleared when a loud voice boomed, "Hey boss! The kid's awake!"  
  
Kazuo sneered at Eriol, "Well, well, the brat's awake is he?"  
  
Eriol glared at Kazuo, "You're gonna be in deep trouble! Kidnapping a kid!? Mama and papa will come after you! You just wait!"  
  
Kazuo laughed, "I'm not the criminal here kid! You are! I have all rights to keep you captive and that's what I'm going to do. When your parents come to get you, I'll have them arrested for theft!"  
  
"My parents are too smart to get caught! Just wait! They'll come back for me and you won't know what hit you!" Eriol insisted stubbornly.  
  
"We'll see," Kazuo said as he left.  
  
Weeks past as Eriol patiently waited, 'Where are they?'  
  
Kazuo shook his head as he looked at the boy, "The poor kid... He doesn't realize they're not coming back for him."  
  
Kazuo walked to where Eriol was being held, "Here kid, it's time for your meal."  
  
Kazuo looked at Eriol. His back was turned to Kazuo. Kazuo shook his head sadly and turned to leave.  
  
"There're not coming are they?" Eriol asked as his back was still turned to Kazuo.  
  
"Look kid I'm sorry, but I don't think so."  
  
Eriol turned around. His eyes red and cheeks tear stained, "Why aren't they coming? Don't they care about me?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
Eriol began to cry. Kazuo was surprised at this. He didn't really know what to do since he had never been around children, "Um, how about this? I'll be your father... You can be my son. I need some help with the finances anyway... I know, that I can't be like a great father or anything, but..."  
  
Eriol looked up at Kazuo, "Really?"  
  
Kazuo gave a genuine smile, "Really."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Eriol pushed up his glasses, "After that I was Eriol the son Hiiragizawa Kazuo. But not Hiiragizawa Eriol. My father said I have to earn the name Hiiragizawa. That's why I'm doing this mission. After this I'm going to be Hiiragizawa Eriol. I'm going to make my father proud."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Kazuo must be a very good father."  
  
Eriol's eyes twinkled with mischief, "He must have done something right!"  
  
"I promise I won't tell Meilin or Sakura if you don't want them to know," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, thank you miss Tailor."  
  
"Call me To- I mean call me Madison."  
  
Eriol made a note of Tomoyo's mistake and smiled, "I'm touched Madison. I'm glad to have earned the right to call you by your first name."  
  
"It's the least I can do," Tomoyo said feeling guilty.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok this chapter was for the Eriol fans. Not much about Sakura in this... Sorry if they seemed a little OOC. The next chapter will be more interesting, that's a promise. Oh, yeah if you weren't mentioned in the comment thingy, that's because I wrote the chapter before you reviewed... ^_^;; Sorry about that. Oh well, please review! 


	5. Stirring things Up

'A Little Lost by: Time Warp  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS though I wish I did  
  
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out about her former betrothed who disappeared years ago she makes up the excuse that she wants to find him, so she could avoid marriage. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter who looks just like the lost prince? S+S  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I love reading all of them.  
  
Fujitaka paced up and down the throne room. His shoes echoed as they made contact with the stone floor. People watched him silently.  
  
"How could she have done something as rash as running away?!" Fujitaka questioned for the billionth time that night, "And just how did she leave the castle gates without being noticed!?"  
  
He continued to mumble to himself until his head shot up and he announced loudly, "Tell a messenger to deliver this message to all the towns! Anyone who can find my daughter and her two friends will be greatly rewarded!"  
  
Yelan shook her head softly. Fujitaka was being as rash as his own daughter. She quietly left the throne room and decided to investigate the situation herself. She knew Sakura had magic and that her escape probably wasn't because she was good a running away.  
  
Yelan saw Chiharu walking down the hall. She took this as a chance to ask a few questions.  
  
Chiharu sighed, "I don't see why she didn't ask me to come along. I would have gone in a heartbeat. Then again, Sakura has always been closer to Meiling and Tomoyo. Always talking about cards, but whenever I came into the room they would stop."  
  
Yelan frowned. Cards? It can't be. The Clow Cards were hidden. Even she didn't know their whereabouts. Only HE did. They couldn't be found. Or could they? ~*~  
  
Sakura felt a chill run down her back and she shivered. Unfortunately for her, she stepped on a twig while doing so.  
  
The hare that Syaoran was aiming an arrow at looked up and quickly hopped away. Syaoran spun around and glared at Sakura, "Look what you did! Why did you insist on coming anyway? You're only getting the way!"  
  
Meiling frowned, "Please don't yell. You'll scare away the prey... Sakura hasn't hunted before, she's new to these types of things."  
  
Syaoran's glare intensified, "Well then she shouldn't have come! It doesn't matter if I yell, she'll just scare away anything we come close to!"  
  
Sakura, who's eyes had been hidden by her hair the whole time, quietly said, "I'm sorry. I had one of those feelings when it seems like someone is talking about you."  
  
Syaoran angrily said, "That didn't give you right to scare the prey away!"  
  
"Stop it! She didn't mean it ok? Just let it go!" Meiling said as she too began to get mad.  
  
Sakura looked up. Meiling and Syaoran quickly stopped bickering. Sakura's eyes were red as tears slid down her cheeks and fell to the ground soundlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry. You guys can go hunting while I go back to camp. I'll leave..." with that Sakura took off and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Meiling said angrily to Syaoran, "She running opposite of the camp site! Go after her!"  
  
Syaoran glared at her, "She's not my problem! It's her fault if she gets lost!"  
  
"Is that so? Well, I must have been so stupid to ask someone like you! Someone without a heart! Sakura is a sensitive person! If you're mean to her she'll feel like she was the one who did something wrong! But I guess you wouldn't care, being the jerk you are!" Meiling retorted.  
  
Meiling began to run after Sakura when Syaoran stopped her, "Fine! I'll go after her. Go back to camp!"  
  
Meiling opened her mouth to retort back, but Syaoran stared at her, "Just go back. I'll find her," he whispered.  
  
Meiling closed her mouth and nodded. She left and went to go back to the camp. ~*~  
  
Sakura ran blindly through the woods. Branches of trees and brushes brushed past her, giving her scratches that strung badly. She paid no heed to them she just ran. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped and fell. She simply put her face in her hands and began to cry. Her ankle was positioned in an odd angle as she sat there.  
  
"Sakura, we're lost..." Kero said as he flew from her pocket, "Let's turn back."  
  
Sakura sat on the ground sobbing, "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Sakura, come on! It's going to be dark soon," Kero persisted.  
  
Sakura shook her head and continued to cry. Kero frowned. He knew she wouldn't budge. He hovered silently in the air and decided he should go for help, "Your ankle... It's twisted. I'm going to go for help. I'll be back. Don't move."  
  
Kero flew off into the woods looking for help. Though at the moment Sakura didn't really notice.  
  
'Why did I even run off like that? What was I thinking?' Sakura thought sadly as tears ran down her cheeks. ~*~  
  
Syaoran kneeled down and touched the dirt on the ground. He narrowed him eyes when he saw footprints clearly marking the dirt. He stood back up and touched a broken branch. Oh yeah, she definitely had been running through here. He decided after this whole ordeal was over, he'd show her some decent survival skills. After all, he was having no trouble tracking her down.  
  
He followed the footprints and broken greenery around him until he heard sobbing. Guilt suddenly gnawed at him as he saw Sakura sitting there with tears streaking her face.  
  
Not quite sure of what to do, he kneeled down beside her, "Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura simply turned her head away making Syaoran feel even worse.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... I guess I was a little mad about being dragged onto some quest to get some treasure and I took it out on you. I suppose I was looking for the first thing to go wrong so I could find fault in the whole thing," Syaoran said as he tried to make her feel slightly better.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, "Won't you even look at me?"  
  
Sakura turned to face him, "I'll accept your apology. But you have to promise to nicer to all of the group."  
  
Syaoran's face contorted from a look of regret to a small smile, "I'll try."  
  
Sakura's heartbeat began to race, "You have to pinky-promise."  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped, "Fine, pink-promise."  
  
They hooked pinkies. Sakura smiled, "You're nice."  
  
"I'm only nice when I did something wrong," Syaoran said as he looked the other way.  
  
"Sure whatever you say. Anyway, we should get back," Sakura said as she stood up. Or at least tried to anyway. As soon as she put weight on her ankle, pain shot up her leg. That caused her to fall forward. Syaoran quickly stood up and caught her.  
  
Sakura blushed from embarrassment, "Sorry."  
  
Syaoran look at her ankle, "It looks twisted. You won't be able to walk on it."  
  
"How will we get back then- HOE!" Sakura said as Syaoran picked her up as if she weighed as much as a feather.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"How else will we get back?" Syaoran questioned with a frown.  
  
Sakura couldn't think of anything to say, so they kept walking. ~*~  
  
Meiling walked back to the camp wondering if she had done the right thing. Syaoran did seem sorry for what he did, but still...  
  
She walked back to the camp wondering when she suddenly felt something crash into her head.  
  
"What the- Oh! Kero! What are you doing? Where's Sakura?" Meiling said angrily.  
  
"Sakura! She has a twisted ankle. I went to get help! Where's the brat who scared her away?!" Kero said urgently.  
  
"He went looking for her," Meiling responded as dread filled her.  
  
"WHAT!? Why did you let him?" Kero screeched.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Never mind! Let go find them!" ~*~  
  
Eriol looked up at the sky, " The sun is setting soon. Where are they?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up as well, "I don't know... What if something happened to them? I'm nervous..."  
  
Eriol looked at her, "Me too. Me too..."  
  
~*~  
  
He stared at the figures of Sakura and Syaoran in the mirror, "I've found him... It's surprises me... Just how well he can hide."  
  
He smirked, "Well, he can't hide now."  
  
He placed his hands together and began to chant.  
  
The portal began to form in the mirror's reflection. Monsters began to step out of it.  
  
The three groups were attacked.  
  
~*~  
  
Meiling glared at beast that stood before her. It was a mutated wolf. Foam dripped from its mouth at it stared at her with bloodlust reflecting in its eyes.  
  
Kero transformed into his lion like form. The wolf charged. Kero released a flaming fireball from his mouth. The wolf jumped over it and tried to pounce on Meiling. Meiling turned and faced the opposite way. She jumped backward as the wolf landed. It barely missed her.  
  
"Hey! Get on my back!" Kero yelled.  
  
Meiling nodded and jumped onto Kero's back. Kero turned charged the wolf. He successfully hit and killed the wolf. Unfortunately they fell through the portal while doing so.  
  
Meiling screamed as they fell.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol guarded Tomoyo as the mutated lion circled them. It lunged to pounce them. Eriol grabbed Tomoyo as he flung to the side. He got up and grabbed one of the two swords that rested on the ground near the tent.  
  
Tomoyo screamed as the lion began to circle her. She stood frozen in spot as the lion pounced. Eriol quickly stabbed the lion before it could reach her.  
  
The lion roared angrily and landed right in front of her. It and pounced onto Eriol.  
  
Eriol moved his head every time it tried to bite it. He could feel the lion's claw digging into his skin and winced. If only he could reach sword....  
  
As he winced the lion drove down to bite him. Eriol shut his eyes and waited for the pain. Instead he felt a large weight drop onto him. He opened eyes to see the lion laying on him; dead. Tomoyo held his bloody sword awkwardly in her hands as she panted.  
  
"Are you okay!?"  
  
Eriol could only stare and nod, "Yes. Thanks Madison."  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran dove as a bolt of lightning almost hit him. He bit his lip as he felt Sakura's weight fall onto him.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran staggered up, "Wait here!"  
  
He glared at the large mutated bird that had shot the lightning bolt. He grabbed his bow and arrows. He took aim and an arrow. The bird screeched angrily and shot lightning at him. He dodged.  
  
The bird screeched angrily again. It shot another lightning bolt. This time it was aimed at Sakura. Syaoran ran and took the hit. He fell to the ground; unconscious. Sakura couldn't do a thing as she nervously stared at the large bird.  
  
The bird flapped its large wings. A large gust of wind blew them into the portal. The bird flew in as well.  
  
They were falling. The portal was leading them somewhere. They fell as openings to other portals were surrounding them. Sakura saw the bird flying toward them. She quickly called upon the shot and arrow cards.  
  
The bird fell. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that it would crush both of them. She summoned the fly card and flew into one of the many portals.  
  
They were falling. This time they weren't inside a portal. They were in the outside world. They fell into a brook. Sakura struggled against the current. She pulled herself and Syaoran out of the water. She gasped and wheezed as she collapsed next to him. Her ankle was now throbbing with worse pain she had ever felt.  
  
She struggled and kneeled. She put her hands above Syaoran and tried to heal him. She managed to heal the worse injuries. She was now exhausted and drained of energy.  
  
She fell and blacked out, but not before hearing a voice yell, "Brother!" ~*~  
  
Well, they are now separated. That gives a lot of possibilities, right? ^_^ I'll update in a week. Read and Review. After all, that's what I strive for.  
  
-Time Warp 


	6. Long Hitomi and Ame

A Little Lost by: Time Warp  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out about her former betrothed who disappeared years ago she makes up the excuse that she wants to find him, so she could avoid marriage. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter who looks just like the lost prince? S+S  
  
Hmm... to answer a couple of questions concerning the portals... I was going to talk about them after I finished last time, but it was so late that I forgot... They're sort of hard to describe, but if you've seen the first movie, they look like that. In the part where Sakura is going to save everyone and she went into the well. It's like that, except the portals on the inside are gateways to different part of the land, not different dimensions. Um, as for the question about if the figure wanted them to go into the portals... yes he did. Is that helpful? If not sorry...  
  
NOTE: In this chapter there will communication through by minds. You know like talking to someone but not actually speaking. Like mind reading conversations. Unfortunately my word program is um... broken, so I can't italicize. So when this is happening I'll just do this ===== *blah blah blah*  
  
Yelan paced up and down her room. Was it possible? Did the Cards re-appear? They had search for years and never found the cards... Then how did they?  
  
Yelan stopped pacing and looked out the window. She closed her eyes. She remember it so well. That day... She could still feel the heat of the flames, hear the yells and cries of those who where dying, see the malice in the soldiers eyes. And most of all... She could still hear his voice.  
  
"RUN! Take Xiao Lang and run! Don't worry about me! Just flee the land! We will meet again!"  
  
A tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Sheifa silently backed away from the door. She had heard pacing. The door had been slightly ajar so she thought she would just peek in... and there was her mother, pacing back and forth. And then she just stopped and looked out the window. Then she saw tear go down her mother's cheek... Her mother never cried. She was the strongest. But now...  
  
Sheifa looked at her feet, 'Sakura, where ever you are... Please bring little brother back to us.' ~*~  
  
Sakura groaned as she woke up. She tried to sit up. Her vision was blurred. Her eyes adjusted when she felt hands push her back down gently, "Lay down. You need your rest."  
  
"Who-"  
  
"I'm a friend."  
  
Sakura could only nod before she fell asleep.  
  
Ame left the room. She leaned against the door for a few seconds and walked to her own room.  
  
Inside laid a figure on her bed. She kneeled down next to the bed. Syaoran was the figure that laid in it. She stared at him worriedly. Who could have done this to him?  
  
A soft rapping noise reached her ears. She quickly went out of the room making sure that no one could look inside as she went outside.  
  
A woman stood in front of her, "Ame, how is our guest?"  
  
"She hasn't woken yet," Ame lied.  
  
"I see. Tell me when she does. After all, she is our guest."  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
Sakura woke up once again. She wondered where she was as she sat up. She looked around to see a vase of flowers sitting on a nightstand. Light shined into the room giving it a cheery look. Sakura thought she would like to have a room like it.  
  
She soon realized that Syaoran was nowhere to be seen, and not only that, but the encounter she had when she had woken before swirled around in her mind. Her pleasant attitude soon turned to one of dread and fear.  
  
She sat fretting about her situation, when the door opened. Sakura quickly turned her head in the direction of the doorway. She saw a girl enter through it. The girl had long black hair that was tied back with a blue ribbon. Her eyes were an earthy brown. She looked about fourteen.  
  
She looked at Sakura, "Oh, you're awake."  
  
Sakura shifted uncomfortably, "Um yes... Who are you?"  
  
The girl looked at Sakura. A small smile played on her lips, "I told you I'm a friend, but my name is Ame."  
  
"Ame? That's a nice name... It means rain right?" Sakura asked as she felt relieved at Ame's good nature.  
  
Ame nodded, "Yes it does. What is your name?"  
  
"Sakura... Kin-Avalon Sakura," Sakura said as she almost told Ame her real name.  
  
"Oh, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked at Ame, "I hate to be a bother, but do you know where my friend is? His name is Syaoran."  
  
Ame's smile immediately left her face, "How do you know Syaoran?"  
  
"I'm a friend," Sakura said nervously as the atmosphere in the room changed drastically.  
  
"Is that so? Then what is his name?" Ame asked suspiciously.  
  
'Eh!? What's his name? Why would she ask me that?' Sakura thought. Then she remembered something.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Eriol grinned. He walked past the now destroyed line and motioned for the group to follow, "Ladies, I would like you to meet friend Long Chang. But everyone calls him Syaoran. You might as well too. I mean, I'm his best friend and he doesn't even let me call him Chang," his eyes took a look of realization, "In all the hurry I forgot to learn your names..."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Long Chang!" Sakura blurted.  
  
Ame stared at her for a few moments and then nodded, "Then you really are a friend of my brother..."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Yes! Chang is my brother," Ame said with a twinkle in her brown eyes, "He is very dear to me."  
  
'Syaoran has a sister?' Sakura thought, 'Then that must mean that he couldn't be the lost prince... Or could he?'  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol sat on the ground exhausted. He had been searching for Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling. The only thing he had seen was broken branches and footprints in every direction.  
  
Though he did sense some magic in two certain places... There was definitely something going on and he was going to find out what it was.  
  
He stood up again and slowly walked back to the camp. As he came into view, Tomoyo looked at him pleadingly. He shook his head and sighed, "No sight of any of them."  
  
Tomoyo sighed as well, "Do you think they got attack as well?"  
  
"Most likely."  
  
Fear filled Tomoyo's eyes, "Then what if they didn't-"  
  
Eriol interrupted her, "Don't think things like that, Madison. They are all very able. Something probably just happened."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the ground, "I guess you're right."  
  
Eriol stood, "I'll start the fire. There's no more time to search. It's almost nightfall. We'll need fire to drive away the wild creatures that nest in this forest."  
  
There was only one thing wrong with that idea. Eriol didn't know how to make a fire. And being a polite lady of the court, Tomoyo certainly never learned. One of the bad things about losing your companions is that if you lose the only people who can make fires (which happened to be Syaoran and Meiling.) you're pretty much in a boatload of trouble. And that was exactly what happened to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
So to solve their little predicament Eriol decided to use some magic when Tomoyo wasn't looking. Unluckily for him she indeed did see him cast his spell.  
  
Tomoyo gaped at him, "You have magic!?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No, but Sakura does."  
  
"What really? This makes our whole problem a lot easier," Eriol said as he smiled slightly.  
  
"How?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Well, this not only makes our travels easier in terms of necessities. I can just use magic for things like that... But now I know that Sakura has magic! Which means I can contact her and Syaoran!" Eriol replied with a grin.  
  
"And how can you communicate with them?"  
  
"Ever since I was a child I had to the ability to speak to people with my mind. You know, like having connected thoughts. But, it only worked with people who had magic. Well most of the time anyway, I can communicate with Syaoran and he doesn't seem to have an aura... but anyways back to my point. If I can locate Sakura's aura, then I can communicate and find out where they are!" Eriol explained happily.  
  
Tomoyo listened carefully to this explanation and nodded, "I think I understand. Well, we shouldn't dawdle, look for her aura."  
  
~*~  
  
Ame smiled, "I'm sorry for being so harsh. I thought you were one of those bad people. After all one is bound to make many enemies when you participate in the fights..."  
  
"Oh, I understand I would have been a little suspicious too," Sakura replied.  
  
Ame's smile widened, "So, you're a friend of my brother? I think you're very pretty. Are you two dating?"  
  
Sakura flushed at the sudden question, "No, no we're not. We're just friends."  
  
"Oh really? That's too bad. I think you'd be a cute couple," Ame said with a thoughtful look.  
  
Sakura's blush deepened, "I don't really think we would..."  
  
Ame took a serious look, "Speaking of my brother... Please! Don't tell my mother he's here! She'll get so mad... Please promise me!"  
  
Sakura gave her a worried stare, "Why?"  
  
"Please, just promise!"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Of course. I'll keep it a secret if you want me to. Through I don't see why you would want to."  
  
Ame smiled, "Thank you. You've done something wonderful."  
  
Sakura nodded in confusion.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted both Sakura's and Ame's thoughts. Ame ran over to the door and carefully opened it. A woman walked into the room. She had black hair like Ame's, but her hair was curly while Ame's was straight. Her blue eyes seemed to smile as she entered the room, "How are you doing? You wouldn't know how surprised I was when Ame told me she found a girl unconscious on the brook's bank. I'm glad you seem to fine."  
  
Sakura nodded as she wondered why Ame didn't want this seemingly nice women to know Syaoran was here, "I'm quite fine. Thank you for your generosity. My name is Avalon Sakura."  
  
"Oh, I see. You seemed to have met my daughter, Ame. I am Long Hitomi."  
  
Sakura smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Hitomi smiled as well, "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran groaned. He sat up, blinking a few times, trying to get rid of the huge headache he was experiencing at the moment. He stayed like that for a few seconds and then looked around. The room was a light blue. Various nick- knacks were on a shelf along with a few books. A small table and chair sat in the corner of the room. On top of the table were a few drawings and a vase of flowers.  
  
Syaoran looked around one more time. There was only one room like this...  
  
He stood up and noticed the bandages on his wounds. He was becoming more and more confused by the second. How did he get here? It was impossible...  
  
He walked to the table and looked at the drawings. One was of him and Ame smiling. He held it and whispered softly, "Ame?"  
  
*Ame?* a voice suddenly asked.  
  
Syaoran jerked his head up, *How many times have I told you not to do that Eriol!?!*  
  
*Oh sorry. Anyway, where are you?*  
  
Syaoran sighed as he sat down. He hated these weird mind conversations that he had with Eriol. It was creepy, *I don't know. But I'm in a room that suspiciously looks like Ame's*  
  
*Oh my... So you were pushed into the portal?*  
  
*I guess.*  
  
*You guess?*  
  
*Well, I blacked out when we were attacked.*  
  
*Really?* Syaoran didn't like the way Eriol had said that. Well, thought that. In any case, he could tell what Eriol's feelings were when they spoke through their minds. It was eerie. Feeling emotions that weren't your own was strange. At the moment he felt like doing something sneaky and he knew that wasn't something he normally felt like doing.  
  
*I was hit ok?!?!*  
  
*Well, you don't have to bite my head off. I really don't like it when you mentally yell. It feels like a headache.*  
  
*Yeah well, don't make me angry and I won't yell*  
  
*Well, then did you know Sakura has magic like I do?*  
  
*What? Great just what I needed. Another person to freak me out with their strange magical powers,* Syaoran replied sarcastically.  
  
*Come now, that will make your journey to the Suzuki Kingdom a lot easier.*  
  
*Well, Eriol, you must realize that if I am in my sister's room then I am also in the Suzuki Kingdom, since my mother and sister happen to live in the Suzuki Kingdom,* Syaoran replied.  
  
He suddenly felt grim. He knew it was Eriol who was feeling that way.  
  
*Syaoran... Why do you still call her mother? She doesn't deserve as much a mention. Especially from you.*  
  
Syaoran felt a lot sadder. This time it was his and Eriol's sadness, *I owe her my life. That's that.*  
  
*...* there was a hesitant silence. Syaoran knew Eriol wanted to say something, but Eriol never said it, *Ok then... Anyway. If you are in the Suzuki Kingdom, wait for us. Tell Meiling and Sakura that.*  
  
*Meiling isn't here. We got separated. Sakura was the only one with Me.*  
  
*Oh my. This makes this a lot more difficult... Well, then tell Sakura I might have a conversation with her, Ok?*  
  
*Sure.*  
  
*Farewell*  
  
*Yeah, bye*  
  
Syaoran sat. That conversation had brought up old feelings of sadness.  
  
===========  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. I would have put more but I was running out of writing room. I was a little late with my post... sorry. I didn't get much time to use the computer. I had to do two projects for school. They're important for my grades. But anyway, I'll try to be faster for the next chapter. Oh yeah, please review. ^_~  
  
-Time Warp 


	7. Anger

A Little Lost by: Time Warp  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out about her former betrothed who disappeared years ago she makes up the excuse that she wants to find him, so she could avoid marriage. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter who looks just like the lost prince? S+S  
  
Hey, please keep in mind this is a PG-13 story. I put it there because there is foul language and violence at time. There is some foul language in this chapter. Please remember, you have been warned!  
  
Fu smiled at the boy, "I wish you could have seen the Li Kingdom. My homeland. Such a sad thing happened... It was too bad. You would have loved it, son."  
  
"Really? What was it like father?"  
  
"It had beautiful green hills and rivers. It was next to the ocean. That made it prosperous. The royal family was the most giving of all rulers. What happened to them... They didn't deserve. Especially the queen and heir..."  
  
"What happened to the kingdom and royal family?"  
  
Fu once again smiled. This time the smile was sad, "When you're older my dear son. When you're older."  
  
~*~  
  
Meiling was walking. Kero sat on her shoulder. He was saying something about being lost. To Meiling he was being very annoying. Especially since he had been saying that for the last hour or so...  
  
She wished she had a cage a nice and small cage. Maybe sound proof so she couldn't hear him squawk. Yeah, that would be nice. If only she had magic like Sakura, then she could snap her fingers and proof! That annoying little toy would be in that little soundproof cage.  
  
Though she did owe Kero her life. Sort of... She was confident she could've taken care of that monster. She sighed. What was done was done.  
  
Meiling sighed as she remembered what happened.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Meiling screamed as she and Kero fell face first in a vertical drop. Kero quickly looked around. Portals surrounded them. He looked down. The bottom only had one portal.  
  
"Whoever made these portals wanted us to go down into that bottom one," Kero said, "I'm going to go into one of the other ones. Hopefully we'll end up close to the others."  
  
Kero flapped his wings down with all his might. The after effect pushed them sideways and up. They flew right through a portal and landed on a green hill.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Meiling sighed. There was nothing to do. What done was done. But still... She was finding so hard to ignore that annoying little toy.  
  
~*~  
  
Ame smiled at Sakura, "You want to see my Brother, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah. I'm a little worried. He had a lot of the injuries."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about my brother. He's the toughest around!" Ame said with a grin.  
  
Sakura smiled as she tried to stand. She wobbled slightly when she got onto her feet. She remembers her ankle the one that had been twisted.  
  
Ame looked at her worriedly, "It's okay to walk, but don't put a lot of weight onto it."  
  
Sakura nodded. She wondered why it didn't hurt as much as it did before. She remembered how she had used magic to heal Syaoran. She figured it must have healed her in way too. She also saw the bandages and figured that Ame or Hitomi had taken care of her wound.  
  
Ame mentioned for Sakura to follow her, "Brother is in my room."  
  
"Wouldn't he have his own room?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"That room you were in used to be his," Ame said.  
  
"Oh, so your mother made it a guestroom when he left?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
They stopped in front of a room. Ame carefully opened the door. Inside they saw Syaoran sitting in a chair next a table. He looked at them, "I see. I'm not going crazy then. I really am in my younger sister's room."  
  
Ame smiled and hugged him, "Brother!"  
  
Syaoran hugged her back and gave her a warm smile, "I've missed you."  
  
Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. She thought that was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Syaoran looked at her, his smile replaced by serious look, "You're well. That's good."  
  
Sakura realized that smile was reserved for Ame. Perhaps Hitomi. Not for her or anyone else. Even though, she wished she could see that smile once more. She wished he would direct that smile at her.  
  
"You appear well too," Sakura said quietly.  
  
Ame smiled, "I'll go get you two some food. The both of you haven't eaten yet. I found you yesterday too. You must have not eaten for a day!"  
  
With that she left, leaving Sakura and Syaoran the suspicion that she wanted them to be alone together. As if something would happen.  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura intently, giving her an uncomfortable feeling. She looked at the neatly made bed in a futile attempt to ignore his gaze.  
  
"So you have magic. You don't strike me as the type."  
  
Sakura whipped her head in Syaoran's direction, "How did you know!?"  
  
"Eriol told me. I was having a conversation with him when you and Ame came inside," Syaoran replied.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Some mind thing Eriol does. I don't know how he does it exactly, but he can communicate with people who have magic through that ability."  
  
"How did Eriol know I have magic? Do you have magic too? Since you talk to him like that," Sakura questioned.  
  
"He said something about Tomoyo telling him after she found out he had magic. And no I don't have magic. I don't know why I can talk to Eriol like that without magic, but I can. It seems I'm the person without magic who can," Syaoran explained, "He said he might contact you, so don't be surprised if you suddenly hear him in your head. He does that. Oh, and when he does that just think you responses don't say it out loud. It'll annoy me if you say it out loud, plus people will think you're insane."  
  
"Oh, um... okay then," Sakura said awkwardly.  
  
She frowned. He was being mean again. He was only nice to her when Ame was around or if he had done something wrong! Sakura couldn't help but dwell on that fact as she sat on the bed. She went from slightly annoyed to absolute loathing.  
  
"Why are you being so mean to me!?" Sakura asked as she stared at him. Her voice was loud enough to be her through the door.  
  
"Don't be so loud!" Syaoran hissed, "If she finds out-"  
  
Sakura became angrier when he said that. How dare he? SHE was a princess! SHE was always treated with respect! SHE always was respectful toward him, yet HE was always rude.  
  
She knew she would be regretting what she was doing now, but she was so angry. She knew she was acting unlike herself, but for some reason he was able to make her angry. What she didn't seem to know was how much she would loathe herself for what she doing.  
  
She yelled, "I'll be as loud as I want to be!"  
  
They then heard the shuffles or footsteps. The door opened to reveal Hitomi and Ame.  
  
Ame was as white as a sheet as she held a tray of food. Hitomi was unreadable in terms of emotions. That is until she laid eyes upon Syaoran. Her face and nature seemed to contort from warm and smiling to angry and cruel.  
  
She looked at Syaoran with complete contempt, "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Syaoran looked away from her unwilling to answer.  
  
Hitomi now was livid, "GET OUT YOU DEMON!!!!"  
  
Ame was now in tears, "Please! Mother! It was my fault! I brought him here! Please..."  
  
Hitomi ran to Syaoran and slapped him hard, "How dare you!!! How dare you get my daughter to lie for you!!! You bastard child! Get out! GET OUT!!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her, "I won't stay if I'm not wanted."  
  
"Be quiet! I hate you!" Hitomi screamed as she slapped him again. She grabbed the vase on the table and threw it at him.  
  
Sakura watched in horror as the vase hit Syaoran. He didn't move as blood seeped from his fore head and down his cheek. He then lifted his hand and touched the wound.  
  
Hitomi turned and glared at Sakura, "You! Bitch! Get out! No friend of that demon is a friend of ours!"  
  
Ame shook her head as tears fell from her eyes and splashed onto the floor. She then she glared at Hitomi, "I hate you!! I hate you!"  
  
With that Ame dropped the tray of food and ran away from the room.  
  
Syaoran looked at Hitomi, "Mother, please tell Ame I said goodbye..."  
  
Hitomi glared at him, "I'm not your mother!! Get out you bastard, get out!!!!"  
  
Syaoran left the room. Sakura followed, frightened beyond belief. She feared Hitomi would hurt her, as she did Syaoran.  
  
Sakura followed Syaoran until they reached a brook.  
  
Sakura watched Syaoran as he kneeled by the water and wiped the blood from his face "Syaoran I'm-  
  
"I told you to be quiet," he interrupted. Sakura noticed his voice crack. She felt horrible as she knew it was all her fault. She had been the cause of that horrible scene. It had been her yelling that brought Hitomi to the room. Why couldn't she have let it go? Like all the times she had felt angry before. Why did she have to do that? Sakura thought questions like that and she began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's my entire fault. I don't deserve to even be here," Sakura said as tears fell soundlessly down her eyes.  
  
'He must think I'm weak... I haven't cried this much since Yuki rejected me. What's wrong with me? I'm so horrible,' Sakura thought miserably.  
  
Sat and cried silently. She cried until she felt a soft embrace. She looked up. Syaoran hugged her.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't been so rude," he said softly, "She has always been that way, my mother..."  
  
Sakura wanted to ask why, but she felt too horrible to even look at him. Instead she cried softly on his shoulder until she fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran looked at the sleeping girl.  
  
"What is this feeling?" he whispered softly.  
  
~*~  
  
The five-year-old Sakura laughed as the prince of the Li Kingdom caught up to her. She laughed hard as he tickled her mercilessly. Soon Touya and the four Li princesses caught up with the two.  
  
"Hey kid! Only I get to tickle Sakura!" Touya said with his hands on his hips.  
  
The prince smiled and stopped. Sakura grinned and stood while dusting off her skirts. The group of royalty decided to play hide and seek with the young prince being "it."  
  
Sakura tried to keep still as she hid behind a bush. The crown prince of the Li kingdom walked around. He walked away and she grinned thinking she was so clever for fooling him.  
  
She screeched as two hands began to tickle her. She looked, laughed, and said between laughter, "Xiao Lang! Stop!"  
  
He stopped and grinned, "I found you Ying Hua!"  
  
Sakura sat up, "Ying Hua?"  
  
He smiled, "It's your name in my kingdom!"  
  
"Really? Can you can me that then?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Didn't I just?" The seven-year-old boy asked as laughter twinkled in his warm amber eyes.  
  
"Yeah! Will you call me that from now on?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Yup! Because I like you, Ying Hua!" he announced with a smile.  
  
"I like you too, Xiao Lang!"  
  
Nadesiko, Yelan, Fujitaka -and the king of the Li Kingdom- Li Lueng were sitting around a table on the Kinomoto Castle main garden. They were watching their children play together harmoniously.  
  
Sakura waved at them happily. Nadesiko waved back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Sakura smiled and ran to play with Li Syaoran, which she called Xiao Lang like he was called in the Li Kingdom.  
  
Nadesiko smiled, "They get along very well, don't they?"  
  
Yelan nodded, "Yes, I think we were right to betroth them."  
  
Fujitaka looked at the group children, "The children all get along well. That is a good thing since Xiao Lang and Sakura is betrothed. One day we will all be family."  
  
"Indeed, I look forward to that day," Lueng said in agreement.  
  
"It's too bad your family must leave tomorrow," Nadesiko said sadly, "Can't you stay a few more days?"  
  
"We would if we could. Unfortunately, we still have a few things to discuss with King Zei," Lueng answered.  
  
"Well, when that is finished send message and we might visit," Fujitaka said with a smile.  
  
"I would enjoy the visit," Lueng said smiling.  
  
"We will make sure to send word," Yelan said, "But, lets enjoy this last day until then."  
  
Nadesiko nodded, "That's true. One never knows what will happen on the horizon. We should always treasure these moments."  
  
The other three nodded in agreement. The four parents continued watching their children play together happily.  
  
Little did they know just how correct Nadesiko was. That was the last time the two royal families were together.  
  
==========  
  
^_^ That's all! Please review! Yay! This is the fastest I've updated this fic! Hooray! I rock! Oh yeah! I thought for a while and I think it would be fun to do a little trivia! So at the end of the remaining chapters I'm going to put a CCS trivia question. It's up to you to answer it! Though some are for the hardcore CCS fans! (I think anyway. You be the actual judge!) So test your CCS knowledge! ^_~  
  
-Time Warp  
  
CCS trivia question: Who is Sakura Tange and what is her connection to Sakura Kinomoto? 


	8. The Three Groups

A Little Lost by: Time Warp  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out about her former betrothed who disappeared years ago she makes up the excuse that she wants to find him, so she could avoid marriage. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter who looks just like the lost prince? S+S  
  
Someone: I'll try to update Sayonara Tenshi in about a week or so. I'm kind of low on ideas for that one... That's why I haven't updated regularly...  
  
Okay!!! The trivia answer is... Sakura Tange is the voice of Sakura Kinomoto! Everyone who answered got it right! hmm.... I need to trick you guys... I'll make some super hard... Anyway the people who got it correct are: Pink Cherry Blossom, Silvercherrywolf, Sweet Madison, and Sakura Kinomoto!  
  
You guys are super sharp! But watch out! I'll stump you guys on the one in this chapter! (I hope...)  
  
"Where am I?" Syaoran asked out loud as he wandered the hallways of a large castle.  
  
The castle was in dead silence. No sounds were made, except for the light tapping of his shoes when he walked. He was beginning to become worried. It was quiet, too quiet.  
  
His thoughts where interrupted by soft giggling. He looked up just in time to see a small figure in a dress turn at a corner. He ran after the figure. Their footsteps echoed throughout the hall as they ran. The figure turned and ran into a room. Syaoran followed.  
  
Inside the room there was only a painting and the figure. Syaoran looked at the figure. She was a little girl. No older than five. He watched her stare at the painting. She then turned around and looked at him. She had short auburn hair and large curious green eyes.  
  
She smiled, "I'm princess Kinomoto. Who are you? You are very fast."  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Yes, but call me Sakura. I am looking for a friend. I haven't seen him in such a long time! I'm worried," she answered.  
  
She then pointed at the painting. Two families were there four adults on furthest row, five children in the second, the two youngest in the front.  
  
"His name is Xiao Lang," she said as she pointed at the first row, "Li Xiao lang."  
  
Syaoran stared at the painting. Those people... That woman with the long ebony hair... The man next to her... Those four young girls... They were so familiar. That boy. He looked just like him... Who?  
  
He put his hand to his head. Who are they? He looked up. The young princess was gone. The door to the room opened slightly. Syaoran turned around quickly to see the boy in the painting.  
  
The boy looked at him, "Can you help me? I'm a little lost."  
  
"Who- who are you?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask yourself that question."  
  
"I-I am Long-"  
  
"Chang?" the boy interrupted, "No, you're not. You're not Long Chang. You're Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes, "Who are you to tell me who I am?!"  
  
The boy looked at him closely, "Maybe you are the one who is a little lost. Am I right Syaoran? Am I?"  
  
Syaoran fell to his knees, "Just leave me... Leave me alone."  
  
The boy disappeared. ~*~  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun? Are you okay?"  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and saw Sakura hovering over him nervously.  
  
"A dream. It was just a dream..." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Hmmm? A dream?" Sakura asked, "What did you dream?"  
  
"Never mind," Syaoran muttered as he unconsciously traced a scar he had.  
  
Sakura watched him place his thumb behind his ear and trace what looked to be a scar. It went all the way under his chin. She had never noticed it before. It was behind his jawbone and it went down to under his chin. She looked at it examining.  
  
"Where did you get that scar?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Hmm? Oh this? It's from the first fight I was in..." Syaoran responded as he realized he had been tracing it.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Of course not. It's a scar after all," Syaoran replied, "But we should be worrying about where we should spend the night. I doubt we can stay with my family after that happened."  
  
"Uh... Why did she get so mad?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"Maybe you should ask her that question."  
  
"Oh, it was silly of me to ask," Sakura said quietly.  
  
*Silly of you to ask what?*  
  
"Hoe!?"  
  
*Calm down, it's me Eriol.*  
  
"Eriol? Oh right Syaoran told me you might contact me."  
  
*You don't have to speak out loud you know.*  
  
*Oh, am I doing it right now?* Sakura asked.  
  
*Yes, well, I assume Syaoran told you I would contact you?*  
  
*Um, yes... How come I didn't sense you aura?*  
  
*I was hiding mine, like you were yours. It just makes sense to.*  
  
*Oh, I get It.*  
  
*Anyway, I wanted to say, just wait, for Madison and me. We'll get to where you are soon. I'm going to use magic. The only problem is Meilin... She doesn't have magic so I can't contact her.*  
  
*Well, actually... I do have a guardian beast and he's most likely with her.*  
  
*You do? Well, it seems I'm more out of the loop then I thought... I'll contact him. What's his name?*  
  
*Oh, Cerberus. I call him Kero though.*  
  
*Kero? Hmm... Okay, good thanks. I should go. So, by-*  
  
*Wait! I know this has nothing to do with what we were talking about, but I met Syaoran's mother.*  
  
Sakura suddenly felt anger toward Hitomi, a large amount.  
  
*That- that witch? Look, you shouldn't have anything to do with her.* Eriol told Sakura warningly.  
  
*I figured that, but I want to know why. Why is she so horrible to Syaoran?* Sakura asked.  
  
*She blames him.*  
  
*Blames him? For what?*  
  
*...* Eriol didn't answer for a few seconds and then said, *It's not my place to say. If you want to know ask Syaoran. Not Me.*  
  
With that the connection of their minds was broken.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran staring at her.  
  
"Well? What did he say?" Syaoran asked tentatively.  
  
"Hoe? To wait, here for Tomoyo and him," Sakura replied as she wondered just how long had Syaoran staring at her during her conversation with Eriol.  
  
"What about Meilin?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"Oh, I have a guardian. I think he's with her, so Eriol will contact her through him," Sakura said as she stood up.  
  
"Oh, I see... It seems as though there are many things I don't know about you," Syaoran said as he stood as well.  
  
Sakura fidgeted nervously, "I could say the same about you."  
  
Syaoran looked at her, "True."  
  
He then looked into the sky, "The sun will set soon. We need to find a place to stay for the night."  
  
Sakura nodded and followed him as he walked out of the forest. They walked until they stood at a crossroad.  
  
"Hoe? Which way should we go?" Sakura asked as she ran from one road to another.  
  
"This one," Syaoran said as he pointed to the one on the right, "It leads to Suzuki City the center of the Suzuki Kingdom. The castle is also located there. That's most likely where we'll all meet."  
  
"Oh..." Sakura said as she felt stupid, "You know this place well, don't you?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Of course. It's my home."  
  
Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. It was his home... Was it really?  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
We're walking. Just walking. She is following me as I lead the way. I wonder. Is she at a loss for words? I suppose there is a first time for everything.  
  
Though, why did I say this place was my home? I don't really have a real home. I'm not welcome unless I'm the wolf. Syaoran is never going to be welcome. It's that simple. What do people see when they look at me? That's simple I suppose. They see the wolf, the fighter with no remorse or care. What they don't see is the boy who fell into the brook.  
  
What does she see? I don't understand her. She is different. Why can't I be indifferent with her? I can with everyone else. Yet... She makes me feel different. I don't understand. I bet she doesn't quite understand me as well. Well, that's good. I don't want anyone to understand me. My life is my own. No matter how horrible it is. It isn't any other person's right or need to understand me. Nor is it mine to try and understand them. Not like I need to. It is just a person's inquisitive nature. That's what Eriol said. That's one of the few things I actually believe. After all, it makes sense. People are nosy. Always getting in other's businesses. I admit I can be like that at times.  
  
Ugh... My head hurts. That vase... It hurt me a lot more than I thought. Now, I have a huge headache not to mention, the wound stings. I didn't get it bandaged yet... We should be getting to the town soon, but it is seriously bothering me. Perhaps we should stop? No, that is a sign of weakness. Out of all the things I am, I'd never want to be weak.  
  
~End POV~  
  
Sakura saw Syaoran put his hand to forehead. She then realized it wasn't bandaged or even treated. The only thing he had done was wash the blood off with water. He had stop when she cried...  
  
She looked up and said, "We should stop."  
  
Syaoran turned around, "Why?"  
  
Sakura thought and knew he would refuse if she said to treat the wound so instead she said, "I'm tired."  
  
"What? We only have about a mile. If we keep walking we should make it to town in an hour or so," Syaoran replied stubbornly.  
  
Sakura sat down on the path, "I'm tired."  
  
Syaoran gawked at her, "Fine. Just get off the path."  
  
Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand. She ran into the forest and found the brook, which happened to run throughout the forest. She kneeled down next to it, "Let me bandage that wound and then we'll rest!"  
  
Syaoran only sat and watched her carefully.  
  
'She moves so gracefully...' Syaoran thought as he watched her carefully rip the hem of her dress and dip it into the water.  
  
Sakura hummed softly and then turned to Syaoran. She prepared to place the homemade bandage around his forehead. He leaned back. Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Jeez! Syaoran! I don't bite!"  
  
She leaned forward and tired to place it on his forehead. He again leaned back. They kept doing so until Sakura couldn't no longer keep her balance and fell onto him. The bandage fell out of her hands and fell onto his face.  
  
Sakura blushed bright red and got off him. He sat up and took the bandage off his face. His face was now wet.  
  
"You forgot to wring it out," Syaoran said.  
  
He said, "Thank you."  
  
Sakura gave him a confused look, "Why?"  
  
Syaoran gave her a small smile "You weren't tired were you? You just said that so you could bandage my wound. Even if you didn't really do a good job at it."  
  
Sakura smile brightly. In her opinion his smile was the far best to see. It was worth the trouble.  
  
~Kero and Meiling~  
  
Meiling kicked down another opponent.  
  
"And contestant #17 wins another match!" the announcer said with a grin.  
  
Meiling and Kero needed money. BADLY. So, Meiling decided to enter a fighting contest and win some. Needless to say, with her skills, she was in the final round.  
  
Kero sat in Meiling's items. He bored out of his mind. Sitting was the thing he had done all day. Other than walking anyway.  
  
*Cerberus?*  
  
*WHAT!?*  
  
*It's Eriol. Well, Sakura really does have a guardian...*  
  
*How do you know about me?*  
  
*Sakura informed me of your existence. It seems we had been split apart into three separate groups. You and Meilin, Madison and myself, and of course Miss Sakura and Syaoran.*  
  
*What?! Sakura is with that brat!*  
  
*Relax, he won't do anything to her. But, I'm contacting you to inform you that you need to meet all of us in the Suzuki Kingdom.*  
  
*I guess. I'll do that. I'll just fly there with Meilin.*  
  
*Okay great!*  
  
*Bye*  
  
*Bye and remember meet us in the main town. I'd like to meet you in person.*  
  
Meiling walked back and held up some money, "Guess who won the contest?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Bingo!" Meiling grinned, "We'll get to sleep in an inn tonight!"  
  
"And we'll fly to the Suzuki Kingdom tomorrow!" Kero announced.  
  
"Eh?! Okay, lets do that!" Meiling grinned.  
  
"It's a plan!"  
  
~Eriol and Tomoyo~  
  
Eriol opened his eyes, "I've contacted Cerberus."  
  
"How are they?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran seem to be getting along better and Meilin and Cerberus seem fine," Eriol replied.  
  
"That's a relief. I was worrying about Sakura," Tomoyo said as she sat down.  
  
"Why Sakura and not Meilin?" Eriol asked curiously.  
  
"I know Meilin can take care of herself, but Sakura doesn't really know how. She's lead a pretty sheltered life," Tomoyo responded as she gazed into the fire, "I been with her ever since we were young. We're best friends."  
  
Eriol gave her a Syaoran like gaze, "But, you said that you were servants. Madison, correct me if I'm wrong, but servants don't lead sheltered lives."  
  
'Uh oh,' Tomoyo thought nervously.  
  
"Well, we were our mistress' favorite servants. She never wanted us anywhere, but near her," Tomoyo replied quickly.  
  
Eriol gave his mysterious smile, "I think you're lying. You know, I'll find out what you're hiding sooner or later."  
  
Tomoyo gave him an odd look, "Then let it be later."  
  
~*~  
  
The Kinomoto Kingdom was surprised to see a white stallion arrive a stallion from the Li Kingdom. Fujitaka and Nadesiko ran to the stable to find a weary knight and a sleeping girl.  
  
It was Sheifa. Tears stained her face. Fujitaka looked at the knight and asked, "What happened? Why is Princess Sheifa here?"  
  
The knight bowed, "I am a representative from the Li Kingdom. I come asking asylum the princess."  
  
Fujitaka's heart skipped a beat, "A-asylum? Why?"  
  
The knight looked at the ground, "The Li Kingdom has been attacked..."  
  
"What!?" Nadesiko cried, "How our Lueng, Yelan, and the children!?"  
  
"I don't know. I was given orders by his majesty to take Xeifa and flee to your kingdom. Three other knights were given similar orders for the other three princesses."  
  
"What about Lueng, Yelan, and Syaoran?" Fujitaka asked almost hesitantly.  
  
"They stayed behind," the knight answered.  
  
"Oh my..." Nadesiko said, "Fujitaka!? What if something happens to them!? If Syaoran is killed, Sakura will be crushed!"  
  
"I know," Fujitaka answered sadly, "Sheifa has asylum."  
  
"Thank you, your majesty. I will go back to the kingdom to see what has happened. I will return when I find out to inform you," the knight said as he bowed and mounted his horse.  
  
"I pray it is good news," Fujitaka said.  
  
"As do I," the knight answered as he rode off.  
  
A few days later the knight did indeed return to the Kinomoto Kingdom. Tears streaked his face as he said, "His majesty was found killed... The queen was seen captured. The prince and heir is nowhere to be found.  
  
Fujitaka, Nadesiko, and Touya were in tears as well.  
  
"We mustn't let Sakura or Sheifa learn of this," Fujitaka whispered.  
  
Too bad Sheifa was in the doorway. She ran to her room. The king and queen ran after her. The prince was close behind.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sheifa," Nadesiko whispered to her comfortingly.  
  
"Papa is dead... Mama is captured. Little brother... he's gone?" Sheifa cried into her pillow.  
  
"It will be all right. Don't-" Fujitaka tried to say.  
  
Sheifa interrupted him, "No! It won't! I'm the oldest! I'm not as ignorant as my sisters! My father is gone! I'll never see him again! My mother is captured. The chances of seeing her are slim! My little brother is gone! If they find him, he'll die! Die! They'll kill him! They might keep Mama alive, but my brother is the one and only heir to the throne! If he's caught they'll kill him. He's so young... He doesn't deserve any of this! They'll-"  
  
Nadesiko hugged, "It'll be okay. I promise you. We will all get through this together."  
  
Sheifa only sobbed on her shoulder.  
  
Touya watched from the doorway.  
  
'The Li family...' he thought sadly.  
  
That night no one in the castle slept. For it was the knight when sorrow was truly felt in the Kinomoto Kingdom and the Li Kingdom.  
  
===========  
  
That's it for this chapter. I got it done! Yay! Please review. I like the insight given.  
  
CCS Trivia: Who plays Meiling's voice in the Japanese version?  
  
^_^ Try to get this one! 


	9. To Sing a Tune

A Little Lost by: Time Warp  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS though I wish I did  
  
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out about her former betrothed who disappeared years ago she makes up the excuse that she wants to find him, so she could avoid marriage. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter who looks just like the lost prince? S+S  
  
He was selfish. He had always been that way. Perhaps it was because he always got what he wanted- one way or another. Perhaps it was because his father before him shouldn't have given him his heart's desires. For when ever he received something, he only yearned for something more. He indeed was a selfish man.  
  
He strummed his fingers on his throne. Yes, he wanted something. Something he had yet to receive; or take. The Clow Cards, yes, he wanted the Clow Cards. Eleven years. He has waited for eleven years to have them.  
  
He could of had them all those years ago, but right when they were to be his... They were taken away. Hidden from the world. And the person who hid it so well refused to give word of location.  
  
The fool.  
  
Yes, that fool paid dearly for that. Of course he lived. The king him needed to be alive if he were to take the Clow Cards. Yes... and so for eleven long years he waited for that fool to appear once again. This time that fool wouldn't live. No he wouldn't, not without telling the card's location. Then again, he would be killed if he tells. Either way, that fool was going to die.  
  
That's what that fool gets for crossing a king as powerful as him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hooray!" Sakura said as she jumped up, "We're at the town!"  
  
Syaoran merely nodded and proceeded to enter the gates. Sakura eagerly followed. They wandered around for a few moments and then Syaoran stopped and asked, "Where are we going to stay for the night?"  
  
"Should we look for an inn?" Sakura asked as she thought.  
  
"Good idea. If I remember right, there should be one near by," Syaoran answered.  
  
They soon spotted and went inside to get a room.  
  
~Sakura's POV~  
  
We walked inside to find a room. This inn must pull in a lot of money since there is a bar on the bottom floor. Then again, it's dirty and dank down here.  
  
Syaoran walked up to the innkeeper and spoke to her. She is a relatively big woman. She looked as through she were middle aged. Syaoran spoke to her, though I couldn't really hear what they said since the visitors in the bar are so loud. They seemed to debating something until Syaoran pointed at me and the woman went to the backroom for a few moments. She came out holding a fancy dress. I don't really understand why she did that, but then again it isn't really my business.  
  
She handed the dress to Syaoran along with another outfit. She told him something, and handed him a room key. He nodded and bowed back. Though, I can't help but wonder what does Syaoran need a dress for?  
  
He walked over to me, "Here."  
  
He handed me the dress.  
  
"What do I need this for," I questioned.  
  
"To wear of course," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I didn't have any money so I got her to let us work for a room and food. You're the new singer."  
  
"HOE!?"  
  
~End POV~  
  
Sakura walked out of her room wondering how she got suckered into the job of a singer. Syaoran stood outside the room, "Took you long enough."  
  
She looked at him. He wore a button up shirt with a black vest over it along with black pants to match.  
  
"I look bad don't I?" Syaoran asked, "Well, you do what you have to do."  
  
Sakura didn't think he looked bad. In fact she thought he looked much better. It was a big improvement to his baggy outfit he usually wore. Which consisted of a dark blue Chinese style shirt and pants. He was now washed and clean. Which was an improvement considering that neither them were able to wash themselves before today. After all, you can't exactly clean yourself while you travel.  
  
As they walked down the stairs Sakura felt increasingly nervous, "Syaoran? Do I look ok?"  
  
He glanced at her, "You look nice."  
  
"What if I don't sound good!? I'm so nervous!"  
  
"Don't worry," Syaoran said as they reached the bar, "I have to be the bartender for a while, so if you're nervous, remember that I'm right here.  
  
"O-okay," Sakura replied as she walked to the stage.  
  
The piano player glanced at her, "So you're the new singer eh? Well, choose a song to sing."  
  
He gestured to a book filled with songs. Sakura ruffled through them until she saw the one she wanted. She held it up, "This one, please."  
  
The pianist looked at it, "Hard one. Well, show the people what you got."  
  
He then began to play the piano expertly.  
  
Sakura slowly began to sing. (AN --; Sorry I can't italicize... My word program is broken...)  
  
" Oh take me far away, and say that I can be your girl Then again and again take my everything My laughter, joys & tears of sorrows Do you feel me, Baby, I'm still longin' here for your touch And now I sing this song for you"  
  
She felt the gazes of everyone in the room on her. She quickly focused her gaze to the bar counter. Syaoran stood behind it. He gave her a reassuring gaze.  
  
"Because the wind which intertwines us will take it all away I want to run to you, and hear your voice But never, oh never, will I ever fulfill my wishes Even those certain things, which the eye cannot see Without even looking for them, my heart feels pain"  
  
She kept her gaze on him and he kept his on her.  
  
"Because even acting tough is lonely I never want to let your hand go There's only one thing I want  
  
Would you notice? Would my song reach you? And would you listen again and again? You can't catch dreams and desires with only one hand Because I stumble, please support me from the side Feel it, please. Would these tears reach you? And would you hold me again and again Because no one else can dry them I'll always see only you Oh baby, now & forever"  
  
She then sang her best, for Syaoran was watching her and for some reason she wanted to please him. See his approval.  
  
"With eyes that seem crazed, with hands that seem spiked I want you to touch me soon There's only one thing I want  
  
No more of your gentle lies Oh, never again Because I'm sure that I could never see through them I can't do anything more than believe you Notice me, and then, if my song reaches you Oh again and again Rekindle those days when we laughed and cried I'll always see only you Oh baby, now & forever"  
  
He was watching silently. It was such a sad song, so sad. Yet, she sang it beautifully. He couldn't stop watching her. It was as though she were singing it for him and him alone.  
  
"You'll notice, after I've passed you by And I'll be crying forever"  
  
The room erupted into cheers. Sakura smiled relieved that it was over. She walked to the counter and smiled at Syaoran, "Was I okay?"  
  
He seemed to be at a loss for words but then he gave her a small smile, "Okay? You were wonderful. You have a beautiful voice. It's a beautiful song, but it very sad. Where did you learn it?"  
  
"A friend of mine would sing it. I asked her to teach it to me," Sakura answered as she felt wonderful. He not only approved of it, but he liked it!  
  
"Really? Who is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sheifa. Li Sheifa," Sakura answered with giving it much thought.  
  
"Oh really?" Syaoran asked, "Well, that's interesting. I have to work more, you go do whatever you want."  
  
Sakura nodded as she went back upstairs to the room. She walked into the room to find that both her and Syaoran's clothes had been washed. She smiled and was thankful she didn't have to change into dirty clothing.  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs deciding she wanted to wait till Syaoran was done bartending. She wanted to explore the town, but her father had always warned her about going out place alone. As she entered the bar she headed to where Syaoran was bartending. Except, someone got to her first.  
  
"Well, well, well. You're that singer," a man said grinning.  
  
Sakura frown as she smells alcohol on his breath, "Um yes. I have to do something though..."  
  
She walked past him, but he grabbed her arm, "Come now. I promise we'll have a good time."  
  
"No! Now let me go!"  
  
"I don't take no for an answer," the man said as he tightened his grip.  
  
Sakura was terrified. She struggled against him hold, but she couldn't break free. She suddenly felt a hand on her waist. It pulled her back from the man's grasp and into a protective hold. She was about to scream until she heard a familiar voice say, "Do need anything?"  
  
She looked up to see Syaoran. He held her in a protective embrace and glared at the man.  
  
"We were just speaking," the man answered uneasily, "She's my girl."  
  
"Is that so? Well I don't think that she's very happy with you. Especially since she is with me," Syaoran said as he glared at the man.  
  
"Oh... Um... Sorry," the man muttered as he left.  
  
Syaoran gazed down Sakura worriedly, "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"  
  
Sakura blushed as she realized he was still holding her waist, "N-no, I'm fine. Thank you..."  
  
Syaoran soon realized that he was still holding her waist as well. He pulled his arm back, as though it were touching something disgusting, "Sorry..."  
  
Sakura looked at the ground, hurt by his reaction, "It's okay..."  
  
He nodded and walked off into another direction. Sakura frowned, 'Why should I care if he likes me or not? I'm on a quest! I'm enjoying what little freedom I have left!'  
  
"Hello," a voice said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Sakura looked up to see the piano player staring at her. He smiled, "I'm Hideyuki."  
  
Sakura bowed, "I'm Sakura."  
  
He smiled again, "So, was that brown haired guy your boyfriend?"  
  
Sakura reddened, "N-no! We just traveled together... to get here, well I mean that in a way that uh..."  
  
Hideyuki laughed, "Ok I thing I get the drift. I just thought so. Since you two arrived together and after what happened."  
  
"Oh, no we're just friends. Then again... maybe not even friends..." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Oh... I see."  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
Who the heck is that guy!? What's he doing?! What the hell? Why should I care? She's just some annoying girl! Why the heck am I feeling jealous when I watch her talk to other people? Che... I probably just need some sleep. But still... She's annoying, but I still feel the need to watch out for her. It's as if she lived a sheltered life.  
  
But that doesn't matter now. That guy looks okay enough. I'm going to watch them though. Just in case.  
  
~End POV~  
  
Syaoran glared at Hideyuki from the bar counter. He narrowed his eyes and thought jealously, 'what was so great about that guy? He looks average... doesn't he? Oh, god... Don't tell me I'm... No way! No way in hell! I'm not jealous! Why should I? I don't care about her anyway! ... That's right... I don't care...'  
  
If only that were true. Syaoran spent the whole afternoon glaring venomously at Hideyuki.  
  
When Sakura and Hideyuki finally stopped talking, Syaoran stalked to their room.  
  
Sakura watched Syaoran as he stalked away. She wondered what bothered him. She followed him up the stairs and slowly entered the room.  
  
"What do you want!?" Syaoran asked with annoyance laced through his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Nothing. Leave me alone."  
  
"Liar. Tell me."  
  
Syaoran glared at her, "Nothing!"  
  
Sakura stood and glared back, "Fine then!"  
  
She angrily left the room.  
  
Syaoran sat in the chair feeling guilty, but too stubborn to follow her.  
  
Sakura walked out of the room. Her eyes began to water. She wiped them thinking, 'I'm not going to cry. He doesn't deserve my tears. Why is he so mean one moment and nice the next? Why should I cry if he yells at me? He's nothing but a jerk!'  
  
Hideyuki gazed at Sakura. He noticed the tears fall from her eyes and smirked, 'It begins.'  
  
~Tomoyo and Eriol~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were also fortunate enough to sleep in an inn that night. Of course they had to share a room.  
  
Eriol lay in his bed. Tomoyo was silently laying in hers as well. Eriol glanced at her and thought, 'Madison Tailor... She's hiding something. She acts too refined to be a servant. She must be in a higher class then she lets on... the same with her friends. I'll find out soon enough.'  
  
Tomoyo was fully aware of Eriol's gaze. She thought nervously, 'He's going to find out... I need to be more careful. But how am I going to get Sakura and Meiling to be more careful too? This farce isn't going to last...'  
  
Eriol's voice interrupted Tomoyo's train of thought, "Perhaps we should get something to eat?"  
  
Tomoyo sat up and nodded silently. With that they left the small room and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo sat next to each other eating silently.  
  
Eriol placed down his glass, "Tell me. Is Madison Tailor your real name?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him as he continued to eat, "W-why would you ask something as ridiculous as that?"  
  
Eriol took note of her stutter, "Well, I just want to know. I would prefer to get to know to the real you instead of some guise."  
  
"I am who I am," Tomoyo replied as she looked away.  
  
"As am I, Madison, as am I."  
  
~Meiling and Kero~  
  
Meiling grinned as she felt the wind rush through her hair. Flying was great. She now knew the feeling that Sakura got when she took flight.  
  
That is until she looked down.  
  
"Oh man! I thing I'm gonna puke!" Meiling wailed.  
  
"Don't puke on me!" Cerberus yelled.  
  
Of course it was a little too late for that.  
  
If you were to look to the sky, you would see a strange silhouette flying all over the place.  
  
~*~  
  
In all the kingdoms there were many beautiful voices. Many people who were wonderful at singing, but everyone agreed that Li Sheifa had the most beautiful of them all. She taught many how to sing including Princess Tomoyo, who had a wonderful singing voice. But now, she never sang. The pain of losing so much stopped her from singing as she did before.  
  
Many remember when she would sing in the Li castle gardens. Her favorite song was Tears. Though sad, it was a beautiful song. Sheifa too remembered that time and that song. She remembered when once her brother and the princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom would listen to her soft singing and ask her to teach them the song.  
  
That blue cloudless sky, in a time when she was truly happy. Those times are gone, but she remembers. Yes, she'll always will remember the laughter and smiles they had that day. That day that was so long ago...  
  
~Twelve years before in the Li Kingdom~  
  
Sheifa sat on a bench singing softly, "And I'll be crying forever."  
  
She opened her eyes just to be alarmed to see two pairs, one a sparkling green and another fiery amber, staring at her.  
  
The young girl shrieked in surprise.  
  
The two young children who had startled her laughed.  
  
"Are you okay?" her brother asked as he held out a hand.  
  
"Yes... Just don't frighten me again," Sheifa said as she took his hand and stood.  
  
They laughed again.  
  
The young four-year princess of the Kinomoto kingdom giggled, "You looked funny when you shrieked."  
  
"That isn't true!" Sheifa said defensively.  
  
"Yeah it is!" Xiao Lang said as he laughed.  
  
Sheifa stared at them angrily, then she too began to laugh. The three of them laughed for a while.  
  
After they had calmed down Sakura said eagerly, "I thought your song was beautiful. Will you teach it to me?"  
  
Sheifa nodded happily as she began to teach her brother and her young friend her favorite song.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, those were the days.  
  
==========  
  
So how was it? It took longer than I thought it would. I would of gotten it up sooner, but my computer got stuck in MS-DOS mode. T_T I couldn't get it off and I had to wait for my friend to get it back for me! So that means it'll take me about week longer to update, Sayonara Tenshi... Oh well. Please Review.  
  
Oh yeah, Tears is a song sang by Feirei. (I think that how you spell her name...) It's in Japanese, but I put a translation. It's a good song. 


	10. Eriol's Worries

A Little Lost  
  
by: Time Warp  
  
Summary: Sakura is a princess with a father who wants her to marry. Once she finds out about her former betroved who disapeared years ago she makes up the excuse that she wants to find him, so she could avoid marrige. But what happens when she finds a cold fighter who looks just like the lost prince? S+S  
  
Ahhh!!! I forgot the trivia question in the last chapter. T_T oh well, I'll make sure to put one in this chapter... (Darn it... I'm sure that I told myself to put one in it too... -_-;;) Well, what's done is done. Please enjoy this chapter.  
  
He was a servant.   
  
A loyal one in fact.   
  
He would do anything to please his king. If he were to get his vengance then he would need magic... The king could give him that. In fact the king has given him some magic to use. And he was sent on a mission that fit his vengance exactly. How lucky for him. So... now was the time to strike. Now he would kill that blasted prince. Yes, that prince would pay for what he had done. And this servant knew just how to get to him... That girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Tears slid silently from her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying. Perhaps it was because she was never treated that way before. Afterall, she is a princess. But maybe it was something else... Maybe it wasn't how harsh those words were said, maybe it was who said. It seemed everything was new when it came to him...  
  
"Are you okay?" someone asked the distraught girl.   
  
"I-I'm fine..." Sakura answered as she sniffled.  
  
"Now I know that's not true. Now, tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Sakura smiled weakly, "Arigato Hideyuki-san."  
  
Syaoran frowned. That guy was there again. Comforting her. He was going to apologize, but now that Hideyuki was there, the chance of that happening was a snowball's chance in hell.  
  
Instead, Syaoran agrily stomped back up the steps of the inn. He laid onto the inn bed and fell asleep.  
~*~  
  
Meiling stretched. She was there! She was finally in the Suzuki Kingdom. Of course it took a week of non-stop flying on that winged guardian. A very uncomfortable flight, but none the less she was there!  
  
"We're here, Kero," She whispered into her bag.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, so lets get to an inn or something so I can breath!" a muffled voice replied.  
  
Meiling grinned. Just for that, she was going to look around and then go to the inn.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo smiled broadly. They were in the Suzuki Kingdom! She smiled and turned to Eriol, "Eriol-san! Look we're here!"  
  
Eriol nodded, "Hai, we're here. We should go find the others."  
  
Tomoyo titled her head to the side thoughtfully and said, "We should go to the inn. They would most likely go there."  
  
"I agree. We should go see if Syaoran and Sakur-san were being civil to each other," Eriol said with his trademark smile.  
  
They walked side by side without conversation. Seconds passed then minutes. Tomoyo suddenly felt uncomfortable as she walked next to Eriol. This feeling didn't last long though as she soon spotted Meiling humming as she looked at a stall filled with goods for sale.  
  
"Meilin!" Tomoyo called out happily.  
  
Meiling looked up and grinned, "Oy!? Where have you guys been? I'm glad you're okay!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed as she embraced Meiling, "Why wouldn't we?"  
  
"Yeah, well that's true! The one's we should be worried about is Sakura and Syaoran, ne?" Meiling answered as she smiled.  
  
Eriol gave a smile as he interrupted the two girls, "Perhaps we should go to the inn?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I was going to do that," Meiling said carelessly, "Let's go then."  
  
Meiling lead the way as the three of them walked to the inn. They entered to hear Sakura's laugher ring throughout the bar. They walked in expecting Syaoran to smiling and telling Sakura whatever had made her laughed. Instead they saw Syaoran standing behind the bar glaring at Hideyuki as he handed a man an alchoholic beverage. Sakura sat with Hideyuki gaily chatting and smiling happily. Eriol frowned and walked up to the bar.   
  
He looked at Syaoran and asked, "Who is that?"  
  
Syaoran glared at Hideyuki and said, "A pianist."  
  
Eriol got into a deep conversation with Syaoran about what happened.  
  
It had been weeks since the incident where Syaoran had made Sakura cry.   
Apparently no apologies had been said, in fact not even one word had been uttered to each other. Sakura began to talk to Hideyuki more and more as Syaoran did nothing but watch angrily.  
  
Eriol frowned, "Why didn't you just apologize?"  
  
Syaoran snorted and sarcastically replied, "She seems perfectly happy with that pianst."  
  
~*~  
  
"That BAKA!!!" Meiling yelled as Eriol told her, Kero, and Tomoyo of the incident.  
  
Tomoyo frowned, "I wouldn't say that, but look at the way he looks at Sakura and glares at that pianst."   
  
Kero angrily said, "That gaki likes MY misteress!? HA! He doesn't have a chance!"  
  
Meiling hit him on the head with her fist, "Oh shut up! She likes him too! Can't you tell by the way she glances at him from time to time?"  
  
Kero took at look of shock as the realization formed, "NOOOOOOOOO!!! My little Sakura likes some gaki!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head to the side and asked, "Why doesn't he just admit that he likes her? Or at least apologize."  
  
Eriol shook his head, "That's not a possiblity. I don't think he's admitted that he likes her to even himself. Not to mention, he's way too proud to apologize now."  
  
Meiling snorted as some of her superior attitude came out, "What does he have to be proud of? He is just a fighter."  
  
Eriol stood and slammed his hands on the table, "Don't ever say that again! Syaoran has endoured many things and has many things to proud of! He's gone through things that I would have failed and I respect him for that. If you don't understand that then it's obvious you don't understand him or anything of real importance."  
  
Meiling, Tomoyo, and Kero sat there speechless as Eriol turned on one heel and left the inn room which they had been speaking in. Tomoyo slowly stood and said, "I'll go talk to him..."  
  
Tomoyo walked outside the room and found Eriol standing as he leaned against the hallway wall.  
  
Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, but Eriol interrupted her, "I know I shouldn't have gotten angry like that. It's just that... Syaoran and I have been friends for years and to hear people say things about him like that... it makes me..."  
  
Eriol sighed, "I suppose it just makes me angry."  
  
Tomoyo frowned, "I understand. I would be angry if someone would be speaking about my friends like that..."  
  
Eriol shook his head, "It's not just that. I look after him you know? I see him more as a brother than a friend. And sometimes when I watch him I feel scared."  
  
Tomoyo gave Eriol a confused look, "I don't understand."  
  
Eriol looked at the ceiling, "I guess you have to know Syaoran as well as I do to understand. You see, when I see him I see the pain in his eyes and sometimes I think he might just give up."  
  
"Give up? Give up on what?"  
  
"Yes, give up. I fear that he might give up on everything. On fighting, caring, or even our friendship. I fear that he might give up on life."  
  
Tomoyo stopped breathing for a few seconds in shock, "But, he's so strong... He's a fighter right?"  
  
Eriol frowned, "Yes, I know that, but."  
  
He stopped as he seemed to think about how to put what he wanted to say into words, "You know when I said, that he endoured many things?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, sometimes I think that one day something might happen and it would be one thing too many. Syaoran may be strong physically, but spiritally he has almost given up," Eriol said sadly.  
  
Tomoyo stood there awkwardly, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
Eriol shook his head, "No... I shouldn't have told you these things. It wasn't my place to tell. Please, don't tell anyone what I've told you."  
  
"But, Eriol-san, maybe we can do something," Tomoyo persisted.  
  
"No, there are somethings that one must fight alone."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was Hideyuki chatting gaily.  
  
Hideyuki smiled. Everything was going perfectly.  
  
Hideyuki stood, "Sakura-san would you like to come with me on a walk?"  
  
Sakura smiled. Hideyuki was polite, nice, and respectful. Everything Syaoran wasn't.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
Syaoran frowned as he watched them leave the inn. He stood and followed them. He had a bad feeling about Hideyuki and he wasn't going to leave Sakura alone with him.  
  
Hideyuki and Sakura spoke and walked as Syaoran stealthily followed them.  
  
Hideyuki soon lead the unknowing Sakura to an empty field outside of the busy town of the Suzuki Kingdom. Syaoran frowned, just what was he planning?  
  
Sakura soon noticed where they had walked. She frowned and asked, "Hideyuki-san, why are we here?"  
  
Hideyuki sneered, "It ends here. You're coming with me to my king!"  
  
Fear struck Sakura as she heard those cold words, "Nani? W-what do you mean?"  
  
Hideyuki glared at her, "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"  
  
Sakura glared back, "And what would you do if I don't want to go?"  
  
"I'll take you by force!" Hideyuki yelled.  
  
He lifted his hands and formed a ball of fire. He angrily threw it at Sakura.  
  
Sakura stood there, rooted to her spot in fear. She closed her eyes preparing for the worst, yet it never came. Instead she felt two hands grab her by her waist and pull her down to the ground. She opened her eyes and stared into vivid amber.   
  
"Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked urgently.  
  
"Hai," Sakura answered.  
  
"Stay here. I'll take care of this jerk," Syaoran said as he stood.  
  
Syaoran drew his sword and glared at Hideyuki.   
  
Hideyuki smirked, "Well, well, well another one of the people my king wants to see."  
  
He formed another ball of fire and threw it at Syaoran. Syaoran glared as he jumped up and dodged. Hideyuki quickly drew his own sword as Syaoran attacked him. They exchanged blows as they landed on the ground.   
Hideyuki frowned and drew back. Syaoran charged at him furiously. Hideyuki formed a ball of fire and threw at Sakura. Syaoran's eyes widened and race to where Sakura stood. Sakura jumped to the side barely dodging the blazing fireball. She gasped as she saw Hideyuki throw a fireball at Syaoran as his back was turned.  
  
"Watch out!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran whirled around to see a ball of fire flying at him. He soon realized it was too close to him to dodge. Instictively, Syaoran lifted his arms to give meager protection from the coming danger.   
  
Much to all their amazment the ball of fire disapated as it touched Syaoran, leaving him untouched.  
  
Hideyuki's eyes widened, "NANI!? What the hell happened?! Damn! I can't win like this!"  
  
With that he used magic to transport away.  
  
Sakura ran over to Syaoran, "Are you okay?"  
  
Syaoran examined himself as if trying to find out what happened, "I think so."  
  
Sakura burst into tears, "Thank you... I'm so sorry!"  
  
Syaoran pulled her into a hug, "Don't cry it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
Sakura continued to cry, "You're aways there when I need you I-I"  
  
"Shh..." Syaoran hushed her, "It's okay. Please don't cry. Your face looks better with a smile anyway."  
  
Sakura pulled away from his embrace and gave him a smile, "Arigato, arigato for everything."   
  
"I'll always be there for you."  
  
===========  
  
Ah what!? I updated late! Well, I have a good reason for this! My oh so useful laptop has broke! Unfortunently, I use it to type my fics on sooo my typing capabilities have been severely crippled. Well, I'll try to type as much as I can. Ehehehe sorry about that.  
  
Wanna know when I update? Go to this site!  
  
  
  
Trivia Question: What is the episode number of the last Cardcaptor Sakura epsiode?   
  
Trivia Question 2 (to make up for the one missing in the last chapter): Who plays Li Syaoran's voice? 


End file.
